Another Sky, Another Destiny
by natcat5
Summary: DSOTM's sequel. A world is crumbling and the remaining Keybeaers will have to put the past behind them and step forward to save it. Tensions are mounting betwen them and their comrades, the Night Order is rising, and who is the powerful new moon prince?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one, welcome all, to book 2 of my Dark Side of the Moon trilogy. With that being said. **

**STOP NOOBS! **

**ADVANCE NO FURTHER IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY ORIGINAL FANFIC KINGDOM HEARTS: DARK SIDE OF THE MOON! THIS STORY IS A SEQUEL! YOU WILL BE UNDENIABLY CONFUSED IF YOU PROCEED WITHOUT READING MY FIRST FANFIC. SO GO TO MY PROFILE AND READ IT! Than you can come back here and read this one :) **

***ahem* **

**Sorry for the wait guys! But here you are, the first chapter of book two. I don't want to delay you guys to much in reading, so I'll just do the disclaimer and let you guys proceed!**

***Disclaimer*  
Natcat5 does not own Kingdom Hearts. Just this story plot. And her OCs. Amen. **

**Oh, and please read the song lyrics I have provided. The lyrics will provide insight into the chapter. Especially in upcoming songs in some other chapters I have planned ;p **

**_Another Sky, Another Destiny_**

_Chapter 1, _

**So Far Away**

"_And honestly I have been begging for answers, that you and only you can give to me. A voice crying loud, I've been crying for days now, and as I start to run, I stop to breathe. And I was nearly scared to death...for why you left in paragraphs...the words were nearly over us...you stop and turn and grab your bags._

_And I'll be here by the ocean, just waiting for proof that there's sunsets and silhouette dreams. All my sand castles fall like the ashes of cigarettes, and every wave drags me to sea. I could stand here for hours just to ask God the question, 'Is everyone here make believe?' With a tear in His voice he said 'Son, that's the question'. Does this deafening silence mean nothing to no-one but me?"_

-You be the Anchor That Keeps My Feet on the Ground, I'll be the Wings That Keep Your Heart in the Clouds _**-Mayday Parade **_

"Fira!"

Kairi watched with grim satisfaction as the Heartless was engulfed in flames of light, collapsing onto the ground and disappearing in a puff of dark smoke. She then turned to see how her partner was doing with those remaining.

Yuffie was having no trouble dispatching the Pureblood Heartless that had surrounded her. She wielded her shuriken with expertise, calling out taunts and back flipping away from her quarry's clumsy attacks.

"Nyah! Stupid Bug-eyes! Can't catch me!" teased Yuffie, sticking out her tongue and pulling down her eyelid at one of the Heartless. The Heartless swiped at her and the ninja somersaulted away, laughing gaily as she did. Kairi smiled and turned back to see more Pureblood Heartless rising from the ground. Her smile faded and she sighed as she lowered herself once more into a battle position, raising Blossoming Light.

"MIGA NAGA QUEESTA!!!!!!"

Kairi blinked in mild surprise and then smiled again as a blue ball of fur barrelled into the Heartless, sending them flying. As the Heartless dissipated, the blue ball uncurled itself, revealing a small koala-dog like creature with four arms, each holding a blaster.

"Hi Kairi!" said Stitch cheerfully, before blasting several Heartless into oblivion.

"Hello Stitch," replied Kairi, running over to help him with the seven or so Heartless that remained. Yuffie, having dispatched her Heartless, flipped over to help them. The Heartless were only low level Purebloods, and the three of them disposed of them quickly.

"Yay! Heartless: 0. Kick-ass Ninja Squad: 1 hundred bijillion!" exclaimed Yuffie, pumping her fist into the air.

"Stitch, Kick-ass ninja! Woo-hoo!" cheered the furry blue alien, pumping all four of his fists into the air. Yuffie laughed and knelt down to share a high five with experiment 626. Stitch then turned to Kairi raising all four paws and tilting his head to the side.

"High-five?" he asked, looking at the redhead questioningly. Kairi hesitated and then smiled. "Sure, high-five," she said softly, raising her hand and letting Stitch enthusiastically slap her hand with each of his.

"I think we got the lot of them Kai. What do we do, head back to RG or what?" asked Yuffie, lifting her hands behind her head.

Kairi hesitated, looking around at the surrounding area.

They were on Stitch's home world, a place called "Hawaii", aiding the blue-furred alien in taking out the Heartless had that suddenly appeared in his home.

Stitch had appeared in Radiant Garden in Merlin's study, startling both the magician and Cid, who had taken up something of a permanent residence there to keep an eye on his security system.

Stitch had caused a bit of a ruckus, running amuck through the headquarters of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee in his mad search for "Spiky-boy".

The combined efforts of Leon and Yuffie had finally managed to wrangle Stitch down and get him to explain himself. Stitch had then rapidly explained that his 'Ohana' was in danger and that the 'icky bug-men' had invaded his home. He had ended his barely discernible explanation with the loud proclamation: "Need Sora NOW!"

That exclamation had been made at the best possible time, just as Kairi had come back from a mission on the outskirts of Radiant Garden.

An awkward silence had fallen at Stitch's request, increased by the untimely arrival of the Princess. Kairi, however, had surprised them all. She had walked up to Stitch, dry-eyed, and knelt before him, saying: "Sora's not here right now. Do you think I could help you? Sora is my friend, and I have a Keyblade too."

Stitch had looked at her strangely, before inquiring 'where spiky-boy go?'. Kairi had retained her composure, merely stating that Sora had to go away, and that he was going to be gone for a very long time and couldn't help Stitch right now. Stitch had then begun to mutter incomprehensible, irritated things, until Kairi had firmly said that she would help him instead.

Stitch had wanted to leave immediately, even though Leon and Cid wanted to question the blue-furred creature on just how he had managed to get into Merlin's highly magically protected study. Leon had also hesitated at sending Kairi alone to an unknown world. Even after 7 months, he didn't completely trust her abilities, or her mental stability.

"She said _is, _Aerith," he had said to the ribbon-wearing woman. "She said Sora _is _my friend." Yuffie, sensing another one of the now famous arguments between Aerith and Leon over the keybearers, had opted to go with Kairi.

"I could use a little fun!" the ninja had said excitedly. "I haven't left this boring old town in _ages._"

The two girls had left immediately, using a ship that Cid had thrown together out of discarded gummi blocks and other things that he had found and were undeniably questionable. The only true Gummi ship that the Radiant Garden committee had was currently being used by Riku, who was in Twilight Town.

Kairi had spent the last seven months trying to prove to the residents of Radiant Garden- and to herself- that she was strong, and that she was capable of being a Keybearer. That she had moved on, and that she was okay....that she wasn't a trembling wreck on the inside....that it didn't take tremendous effort to simply get out of bed in the morning...

That she wan't missing Sora so much that it simply hurt to _breathe. _To breathe and to realize that Sora would never take another breath....

"Kai? Kairi? Earth to Kairi? You there Princess?" asked Yuffie, knocking on Kairi's forehead with a grin. Kairi jerked back in alarm, and then smiled hesitantly. "Yeah, sorry Yuffie. I spaced out for a moment there," she said with a nervous laugh.

Sometime ago, Leon had taken to calling Kairi 'Princess'. It had annoyed the red-head at first, and when she had questioned Leon on it he had simply said: "It's what you are. This place is no longer Hollow Bastion, it's Radiant Garden, and you're the Princess of Radiant Garden. I'm a citizen, and therefore, I'll address you as Princess._" _It had annoyed Kairi a lot at first, more so when Cid, Merlin, and occasionally Yuffie followed his example. The only one who didn't call her that was Aerith, as she had sensed how uncomfortable it made her feel.

"You're still just a child right now Kairi," the flower girl had said sweetly, "The Princess bit will come later."

The whole 'later' bit made Kairi uneasy, and she got the feeling that the Radiant Garden crew were more serious about this whole 'Princess' thing then just addressing her by a title. It was unsettling, and Kairi feared that Leon would soon want her to deal with the responsibilities of being a Princess on top of those of a Keyblade Wielder. Not to mention the fact that she still considered Destiny Islands home, and couldn't be a monarch to a completely different world.

She didn't tell Aerith, or Leon that though. She had just smiled at both of them, nodded and went on her way.

_It gets easier and easier....._she thought to herself. _My smiles are fool-proof, my laughs sound genuine....I can prove to everyone that I'm stronger than they think....._

_Even though I'm breaking on the inside. _

"Icky bug-eyes gone!" exclaimed Stitch happily, doing several backflips and cartwheels. He then stopped abruptly and turned to face Kairi. "Princess, come, come. Meet Stich's Ohana," said the blue-furred creature, tugging on Kairi's hand. Kairi hesitated. "I-I don't know Stitch. Yuffie and I should probably return to Radiant Garden if the Heartless are gone...."

"Aw come on Kairi! I dunno what the heck an Ohana is, but it sounds hella interesting! C'mon! You're not gonna let this little guy down are ya?" implored Yuffie, picking up Stitch teddy bear style and making puppy dog eyes at the Princess.

Kairi forced a laugh out at Yuffie's ridiculous face, all the while burning up inside.

_How many times did he look at me with soft, puppy dog eyes? _

"Haha, sorry Yuffie, but that face isn't going to work," said Kairi with a teasing smile.

"_Sorry Sora, but that face isn't going to work!" _

"Aw, really?" said Yuffie with a pout. "And I really wanted to find out what this 'Ohana' thing was!"

Stitch struggled out of Yuffie's arms and landed on the ground, looking up at the two girls.

"Ohana means family!" he said enthusiastically. "And family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten!"

There was silence, and Kairi's felt her heart twist painfully, and a choking feeling rose up in her throat.

_Nobody gets left behind.... _

"Aw! That's so cute! So your Ohana is your family? How sweet! You guys have an adorable little pet name for each other! And a motto to boot! Come one Kairi, we _have _to check out this kid's _Ohana. _It'll be fun!" said Yuffie, turning to Kairi with a pleading look on her face.

Kairi tried to force words out of her constricted throat, but words had been taken from her, as her eyes were filled with the vision of Sora as she had last seen him, chest torn open and with the life fading from his eyes. She had left him behind, left him to die....all alone....

"Kairi!"

Kairi jerked back to reality as Yuffie roughly grabbed her and shook her back to the present. The Princess blinked and quickly regained her composure.

"Oh....Oh sorry Yuffie. Sorry, I just....I just have a lot on my mind. Oh, Stitch, I'm sorry, but I really can't stay," she said with an apologetic smile. Yuffie stared at the Princess, the Kairi's behaviour actually being concerning enough to get past the hyperactive ninja's obliviousness and short attention span. "Yo, Princess....you okay? Maybe we should rest awhile...," said Yuffie with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Rest with Stitch's Ohana!" said the blue-furred alien excitedly.

Kairi knelt down and ruffled the fur on top of Stitch's head. "Sorry Stitch. Not today. But Yuffie and I will come back and visit again and we'll meet your Ohana then, okay?" she said with a smile. Stitch pouted and then sighed. "Promise?" he asked, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Promise!" said Kairi with a laugh. Then, the Princess stiffened.

"_I promise you Kairi, I'm not going anywhere." _

Kairi stood up abruptly and turned around, walking back to where the ship was with stiff, jerky movements.

"Come on Yuffie, Leon is probably suffering from a minor ulcer right now. You know how he is when it comes to Riku and I," she said, with little to no inflection in her voice.

Yuffie narrowed her eyes, and peered closely at Kairi, clearly noticing the change in the girl's behaviour. However, this didn't stop the ninja from skipping forward and once again, asking to join Stitch's Ohana.

"Aw, but Kairi, _please? _I really want-,"

"FINE!" snapped the Princess, whirling around and causing both Yuffie and Stitch to jump in surprise. Kairi winced, and then repeated in a softer tone: "Fine. Go ahead Yuffie. I-I'm going to go to the beach. I'm feeling a bit tired, you were right, I need to rest a bit, and I don't think I'd do so well in a crowd. We'll meet up at the ship in an hour, okay?" said the Princess, whirling around and running off before Yuffie had time to protest.

_**xoxoxoxooxoxooxo**_

_The beach...great idea Kairi. _

Kairi wrapped her arms around herself and stared out at the ocean, watching the blue green waves lap at the shore.

Hawaii was very similar to Destiny Islands. It had essentially the same make up; a series of islands very close together, and functioning as one single world. It also had the same climate, and scenery. The only difference being that Hawaii was more developed and had a lot more people.

Kairi however, could almost forget about that, down here on the beach. The waves sounded the same, the sand felt the same, the wind blew through her hair as it had always done back home....

The only difference was that there weren't two obnoxious boys running around her, performing mock battles and constantly competing with each other. There was no playful laughter or bantering, no calls for her to come up and join them, nothing but the wind and the waves.

A single tear rolled down Kairi's cheek and she looked out across the waves.

The sun was beginning to set, sinking into the horizon. The sky was cast into beautiful hues of orange and red, the sun's dying light reflecting the same magnificent colours onto the water. The waves crashed against the shore, lapping against Kairi's shoes and splashing droplets against her bare ankles, causing her to shiver.

_Namine? _

.....

_.....Nami? _

_....don't....don't call me that. _

_I'm sorry. _

_It's....okay. _

Namine and Kairi didn't talk much anymore. The former had become somewhat catatonic, disappearing to become nothing but an after thought in the back of Kairi's mind, coming only when Kairi asked her something directly.

_Somehow, it hurt her more than it hurt me. _Thought Kairi. _I guess it's because...she and Roxas were already dating..._

_Kairi...please....don't...._

Kairi winced as a wave of pain from Namine washed through her and she quickly wiped away tears that were not her own.

_I'm sorry. Namine...are we doing the right thing? _

_What do you mean? _

_I mean....everything. Staying in Radiant Garden, doing these missions, separating from Riku, not going home to Destiny Islands...._

_I....don't know Kairi...._

Soon after her recovery, Kairi had made the decision to remain in Radiant Garden, and to go on patrol around other worlds. As a result, she had decided to not return to Destiny Islands. She had told Leon that she wanted to do her duty as a Keyblade wielder and protect the worlds, but in truth, she really didn't want to return home and face the islanders, all of them sure to be expecting all _three_ of them to return home. She had also made the decision to 'separate' from Riku. That is, she trained separately from him, and didn't go on missions with him, trying to be more independent. They were still very close friends, and Kairi was always uneasy being away from him, scared that the second she looked away he'd leave her, just like....

"Sora......" sighed Kairi, looking up at the reddening sky as she did. Her hand unconsciously went to her chest, and she closed her eyes, remembering the feeling she used to have there. That extra feeling of warmth and security, that feeling of love and hope, and of being complete. That no matter what, there was always something there....always light....always his light...

Kairi gasped suddenly and folded her arms across her chest, squeezing herself tightly.

_Namine.....did you......_

_....Did I what? _

_......Feel that? _

_.......No......._

Kairi opened her eyes and stared down at her feet. Why? Why was this still happening? Why did she still get those twinges.....those small bursts of....something, deep within her heart? Why? Why was there still something lingering there?

Why did she feel like.....just maybe......

"Kairi!"

Kairi turned around to see Yuffie running towards her, panting and looking extremely dishevelled.

"Ah, Princess! I've been looking all over for you!" exclaimed the ninja, putting her hands on her knees and squatting as she regained her breath.

Kairi frowned. "I told you I was going to the beach, Yuffie," she deadpanned. Yuffie looked up in surprise. "Huh? You did? Seriously? Aw man, all that running for nothing! Maybe Leon was on to something with the whole 'you need to pay more attention' thing...." she said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Kairi smiled at the ninja, and then sighed. "Sorry for running off Yuffie.....I....I had a lot on my mind....."

"Aw, it's okay Kairi! I know it's probably hard for you, this place. It's gotta beach and it's all sunny and junk, so it reminds you of Destiny Islands, right? And then, the little blue dude started talking about family, so you got sad!" said Yuffie, smiling knowingly at Kairi.

Kairi blinked, and then sighed inwardly.

_Oh well, she's sort of right. I'm surprised she noticed that much...._

_......._

_Namine? _

_Hm?_

_.....nothing. _

Kairi sighed again and then looked at Yuffie, who was staring at her with....pity?

Oh hell no.

She would _not _be pitied.

Not anymore.

"Come on Yuffie," said Kairi, teeth clenched as she grabbed Yuffie by the hand and marched purposefully away.

"Huh? Wha-where are we going Princess?"

"We're going to find Stitch."

"The little blue dude? Why?"

"Because we're going to meet his Ohana."

"R-really?! But I thought-,"

"I changed my mind."

"But you said Leon-,"

"Will just have to deal with it."

"Are you sure-,"

"Yes Yuffie, I'm sure."

"You're really okay-,"

"Yes. I just needed a moment to clear my head."

"Well then, alright!"

Kairi continued walking up the beach, back towards the road so that they could make their way back to where they had parted way with Stitch. The Princess didn't think that the blue-furred alien would be too far away, and if he was, she could always get the Great Ninja Yuffie to scour the area and look for him. Yuffie would probably love that.

Kairi closed her eyes momentarily, blocking out Yuffie's excited and senseless babbling as she strode forward. Yuffie would occasionally break in her meaningless chatter to shoot the Princess uncharacteristic looks of worry that brought a frown to the normally bubbly ninja's face.

But Kairi didn't notice that.

She had to stop doing this, living in the past. It wasn't helping her. She needed to stop holding on to false hopes and just move forward and be strong.

_....But the only reason I'm being strong is for Sora. _

Kairi sucked in a sharp breath as something, once again, throbbed deep within her heart.

_What is this? Why...why is this still happening...why can't I just move forward? _Thought Kairi, distraught.

_Sora....is it possible....could it be? I...can't see how, but I can't shake this feeling....this feeling that somewhere...._

_I might be crazy, I might be holding on to false hopes, but maybe...._

_You promised you'd never leave me, right? Well maybe you didn't. Maybe I just need too...._

_Maybe I just need to grow up and stop holding on to false hopes. _

"_Tell me once again,_

_That you'll love me to the death, and should I die, you swear that you will come for me_

_As I fade away, you reach out your hand....._

_And please don't let me go..._

_(And please don't let me go!)" _

**And, end.  
How was the first chapter? Horrible? Decent? Sorry for starting off with Kairi's POV Kairi haters, but it's how the story rolls! Actually, if you're a Kairi hater, you should probably jump ship now, as I actually like Kairi (well, maybe not _like..._) and I'm not gonna write her off in this story or make her overly useless. **

**So reviewers, REVIEW! First chappie, man! Don't leave me hanging! Tell me your speculations on what might happen next! What do you think of the song lyrics?! What do you think of the STORY?! **

**I shall update in an undetermined amount of time because I am lazy and when I do try to write I get distracted by spoons and other glittery objects. Honestly though, I try harder to update when I get lots of reviews. So if you liked ze chapter.....**

**REVIEW! **

**xoxo, natcat5 ;p **


	2. Twilight

**Hey everyone, Chapter 2! It's a Riku chapter, and once more, not alot of dialogue. The next two chapters will be like that as well (reflection chapters are necessary, sorry)**

**Riku is hard for me to write, so I'd love reviews telling me about whether or not I'm doing a good job!  
Was this considered a late update? If so, sorry. Can't promise a faster one. Next chapter will be another hard-ish one (and people may not like it...T_T but we'll deal with that when we get there)**

**Oh, and I feel so bad for forgetting to do this last time, but SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME THANKS TO MY BETA, LORD FORTUNE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Same rules apply, read the song lyrics, because they help (I think.) Plus, Thriving Ivory is awesome.**

***Disclaimer  
natcat5 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. Just the plot of this story. She also doesn't own the song below. Or the band. Though she kinda wishes she did.**

**Twilight**

"_You disappear with all your good intentions_

_And all I am is all I could not mention_

_Like who will bring me flowers when it's over_

_And who will give me comfort when it's cold" _

Flowers for a Ghost _by __**Thriving Ivory**_

_There aren't a lot of Heartless here......_

Riku leaned against the wall of a building, half hidden by the shadows as he observed the citizens of Twilight Town.

_Scurrying like mice in their dull, pointless lives. _Thought the silverette with disdain. The people of Twilight Town seemed to not have a care in the world. Despite what Leon had said, the place was relatively Heartless free, and the Haunted Mansion that had been previously occupied by Namine and Diz was empty and over grown with creepers. The people went about their lives free of care, running about senselessly with no meaning or purpose. It almost sickened Riku. How could people live like that? So painfully oblivious to the suffering of others.

He had been there for a few days, after Leon had requested- no, _insisted _that he do a semi-permanent recon there, as apparently the town was experiencing a serious Heartless problem. However, upon arriving, Riku had found a relatively miniscule number of Heartless. He patrolled the city ruthlessly, going into every corner and alleyway, but the number of Heartless he found each day decreased, and none of them were much worse than a Loudmouth. He hadn't even seen any Fire Plants, and Twilight Town was pretty notorious for those.

Riku watched the town with half closed eyes, watching the people walking back and forth. Carrying shopping bags, chatting animatedly to one another, giggling about some pointless thing, skateboarding back and forth on the pavement. So painfully mundane. As if they were the only people out there, like everything was fine.

Well, everything was _not _fine. Even after the defeat of Xehanort's heartless, and the defeat of Xemnas, there were _still _Heartless running around. Weren't they all supposed to be gone? Wasn't the balance of the worlds restored?

Quite frankly, it was unfair.

Riku didn't think he whinged alot. In fact, he had been told that he hid his emotions too much, but in the past few months, he had reason enough to throw a raging hissy fit at the _unfairness _of _everything. _

The past seven months hadn't gone the way Riku had thought they would. First off, there was Kairi. He hadn't expected her to collapse the way she did. It had, quite frankly shocked him. It wasn't that Riku had thought she was stronger than that, that she was to strong-willed to break down like she had, he just....hadn't expected it. He had thought....thought that she'd be sad, hurt, devastated, but for her to fall to pieces like she had....to have people questioning her sanity....

Riku gave an almost imperceptible wince, guilt shooting through his body.

It had hurt him, to see her like that. He hadn't....he hadn't thought....

When it came down to it, he hadn't thought about a lot of things.

When the gummi ship had landed in Radiant Garden, and he had carried Kairi down to the headquarters of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee's headquarters, he had braced himself. He'd never been here before, and he knew of the former residents of Traverse Town only through.....

_Him. _

Riku had known it would be bad, meeting these people whom he knew only through his friend, and bringing with him the news of said friend's tragic passing. From His descriptions of them, Riku had expected Aerith and Merlin to be devastated, Cid to swear until he was blue in the face and Yuffie to think he was lying and proceed to try and beat him to a pulp.

What he hadn't expected was Leon's reaction.

He had thought that the wielder of the Gunblade and leader of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee would be the one with the most rational response. After all, Leon was a seasoned warrior, who had probably seen many of his comrades fall in battle.

But in Riku's opinion, Leon had reacted the most irrational out of all of them.

As soon as they had arrived and Riku and Leon had met, Leon had fixed Riku with a hard, rather hostile stare, as if he hated the silver haired teen on the spot. The stare hadn't changed during Riku's explanations of the tragic events that had taken place. Except for the slight narrowing of Leon's eyes as the tale progressed.

At the end of the tale, amidst Aerith's sobbing, Cid's swearing, and Yuffie's vehement denial, Leon had commented, quite dryly:

"And you left him alone, why? Aren't you his best friend that he spent, oh I don't know, two years searching for? Don't you have your own Keyblade? And you couldn't save him? Really Riku?" The man's voice had been hard as ice, and he hadn't broken gaze once from the teen. Riku had immediately felt threatened, and of course, Leon's accusations were unfair. How the hell do you stop someone from dying? There's only so much magic could do. What did the man expect Riku to have done?

Aside from, of course, _not _murdering his best friend.

Riku winced again and got up from the wall, eyes narrowed as he muscled past people and began walking through the town.

Leon didn't believe Riku, plain and simple. It wasn't a good thing, to have such a well known and respected warrior think that he was lying.

Because he wasn't lying.

Not really.

Sora _was _dead, he _had _been killed by Myris....mostly. I mean, he wasn't dead _yet, _but he was practically....and the castle would have collapsed no matter _what _Riku did...

_It wasn't his fault. _

Not really.

It was Sora's fault, for going to Del Perso in the first place. Who the hell chases a creepy girl who rides around on giant wolves to a desolate world that King Mickey himself wanted to avoid?

A stupid, irresponsible, thoughtless, impulsive....

Sora.

Sora did moronic stuff like that.

And usually, he pulled it off.

But not this time.

_Because I made sure he wouldn't. _

Riku staggered in his walk, placing his hand against the wall to steady himself.

When he'd broken the floor, he'd been aware that his actions would ensure the death of the Keyblade Master, and he'd been okay with that because, really, he was supposed to be the Keyblade Master first. He'd also been aware that his actions would kill his best friend. That had been harder, but for all purposes, Sora was already dead. You don't _survive _getting your chest torn open....

Riku clenched his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palms as he walked stiffly away.

_Why the hell am I here? _He hissed inwardly. _There are barely any Heartless here, no serious problem. So why am I here? What's the point of me being here, where there are barely any Heartless, when I could be somewhere else? There's gotta be a world _somewhere _with more Heartless than this, and preferably, less idiotic people What about Radiant Garden? That place has a near constant Heartless problem. Why would Leon send me here? _

RIku continued walking through Twilight Town, hands still clenched and scowling more than ever. The people who passed by were a blur, moving so quickly, and without meaning, that they might as well had not existed.

_Actually, I think I know why he sent me here.... _

Riku knew that Leon didn't trust him, he'd known the second he'd gotten off the ship from Del Perso with Kairi in his arms and with the sad news of Sora's passing. The look on Leon's face had been a look of distrust and disbelief. The Warrior didn't buy Riku's story, didn't believe him, and didn't trust him.

The entire time that Riku had been in Radiant Garden, Leon had been driving him into the ground. Sending him on missions to the very outskirts of Radiant Garden, engaging him in near-deadly sparring matches, and sending him, _alone, _after Heartless that Riku _knew _Leon wouldn't be able to handle with both Yuffie and Cid at his side.

But Riku didn't complain, he had to get stronger right? The Keyblade....the Keyblade hadn't come to him, yet, so obviously it didn't think he was quite ready for it. Which meant he had to train. He had to get stronger.

However.....

Riku didn't like the way Leon was treating him. Like he was a dog to be worked into the ground. Training, getting stronger, defending borders, defeating Heartless was one thing, but going out to _search _for Heartless where there weren't any, or going on pointless and tiring missions to nowhere at the request of a scar-faced, God complex, gunblade-toting, _bastard...._

Riku didn't complain. Riku didn't _whinge. _He did, however, issue a formal protest to said scar-faced, God complex, gunblade-toting bastard at being slightly over-worked for jobs that stopped making sense a while back. Riku had thought he'd been very tactful and not pouty or childish or seeming like a kid complaining about too much work. He'd thought he'd phrased his opposition to being worked like a pack mule very well.

Leon, however....

"So," he had said dryly, "You want _less work,_"

Riku bristled. "Not _less work_. Less _pointless _work."

"Pointless?" said Leon dryly, eyes like chips of ice. "So patrolling our borders and keeping the Heartless under control is pointless?"

"I didn't _say _that-,"

"Oh I'm sorry, what were you _trying _to say Riku?" said Leon sarcastically. Riku eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into fists.

"I'm _trying _to say that sending me on a scouting mission to a place that has _no _Heartless is stupid and pointless! And I'm _trying _to say that you can only patrol an area so many _goddamn times _in one night! You're being irrational and stupid Leon! Stop sending me on pointless missions!" shouted Riku, glaring at Leon through narrowed green eyes.

Leon stared at Riku blankly before running a hand through his hair and narrowing his eyes.

"Riku, let me tell you something," said Leon in a quiet, calm voice. "There is no such thing as a pointless mission. Do you want to know why? Because nothing you do is pointless. And when I say you, I mean you and Kairi. The two remaining Keybearers. With Keyblades. Do you know what having a Keyblade means Riku?"

"_Yes Leon. _I know perfectly-,"

"It means that not only are you expected to protect all the worlds, not only are you expected to destroy Heartless, not only are you expected to maintain balance, not only are you expected to maintain the peace, but also, _nothing you do is Pointless. _You say patrolling borders is pointless? Well, don't patrol the borders than Riku, I'll mail you the count of how many people lose their lives in that area the next morning, after you get your beauty sleep."

"I didn't say-,"

"And Riku? I thought you'd be aware of this but apparently it slipped your notice. But because I'm such a nice guy, I'll inform you as to what you missed. There's no such thing as _no Heartless. _There are _always _Heartless. So don't give me that crap! Radiant Garden is _still _a ticking time bomb seconds away from reverting back to Hollow Bastion! As a Keybearer you should be doing _everything _in your power to stop that from happening. That fancy key you love to chop trees with symbolizes something. It symbolizes protection, security, and _light." _Leon snarled the last word, and Riku flinched before clenching his hands tighter, noticing the direct stab at his own past actions with the single word.

"So Riku, the day you stop getting _pointless missions, _is the day you forfeit that nifty keen little blade you twirl around. Because, God knows, if the _first _Keyblade didn't want you, what makes you think that that one's going to stick around forever?"

Riku's entire body went numb at that verbal stab. For a few seconds, he had an almost out of body experience. His mind, almost couldn't process the verbal slight, because honestly, _who the hell did Leon think he was? _Riku was so mad, that his body stopped functioning in a last attempt at self-preservation. Because if the silverette had been able to move his body, he would have flung it at Leon and attempted to throttle the scar faced, God complex, gunblade-toting bastard, and that just would not have ended well.

As it was, Riku had merely gritted his teeth, apologized for asking such a _horribly unacceptable question, _and told Leon that he would do everything in his power to help the town because he was a _Keybearer, _with a _Keyblade, _that he had made himself through his own light.

He may have also taken a stab at Leon's lack of a Keyblade as well as the fact that his first name and last name contradicted, but the last part was a blur. So he wasn't sure.

Riku was almost positive that that was why he was in Twilight Town now, because Leon didn't trust him, didn't like him, and wanted him out of the way and somewhere where he could do some menial task for an unconfirmed amount of time while Leon went about his business and Kairi went about her business and Riku would stay in Twilight Town and rot because then Leon wouldn't have to worry about him not doing his job or shirking his duties and somehow killing a large number of people by not patrolling some stupid border fifty times in under a minute and not tainting all the lovely innocent people of Radiant Garden with his inexhaustible stores of Darkness.

Riku was pretty sure that that was the way that Leon saw it.

It, like many other things, wasn't fair.

But Riku could deal with Kairi's mental condition and the sadness of the Radiant Garden crew and Leon's man-bitchyness.

What really was bothering him....what really wasn't fair....

He still didn't have The Keyblade.

And that was it, wasn't it? It was THE Keyblade he wanted. Not A Keyblade, not Way to Dawn. He wanted, THE Keyblade, the Keyblade that originally took the form of the Kingdom Key. The Keyblade that recognized whoever wielded it as THE Keyblade Master. The Keyblade that was originally supposed to be HIS.

It hadn't come to him yet. It was taking its sweet freaking time coming to him. He was working his ass off patrolling around Worlds, destroying Heartless, and training whenever he had a moment to himself...

Why. Didn't. He. Have. The Keyblade?

Sora was _dead. There was no Keyblade Master. _What, was the Keyblade going to wait around for a decade or so before deciding that it had gotten over its previous master and was ready for a new one?

_Riku _was the one who was supposed to have The Keyblade. _Riku _was the one who was supposed to be Keyblade Master.

So why the hell wasn't he?!

Riku clenched his teeth as he remembered the last Keyblade Master. His cheerful disposition, his strong sense of what is right, his willingness to help others, his unexpected strength that came straight from his heart.....

"Dammit!" exclaimed Riku, turning to pound his fist against a nearby wall.

Riku ignored the people staring at him, ignored their whispers. He ignored the stinging pain in his hand and the blood that was running between his fingers.

_This....isn't...fair! _

Riku gritted his teeth and tried desperately to pretend that the choking sensation in his throat and the stinging behind his eyes was _not _because he was close to tears. And _not _because he was tired and over-worked and missing his best friend that he may have inadvertently murdered over a hunk of magical steel.

It was times like these that he really missed Kairi, who, after recovering (most of) her sanity, had distanced herself from him. Even though they were still best friends, it had been someone else who had brought them together, and someone else who completed their group.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Riku's eyes snapped open (he hadn't known he'd closed them) and he whirled around.

Three teenagers stood there, a brown-haired girl in an orange shirt, a chubby boy with brown hair tied up with a headband, and a wiry boy with pushed back spiky blonde hair. The girl seemed to be the one who had asked the question, as she had her hand stretched out, as if she was about to touch Riku's shoulder. The dark warrior immediately moved away from the touch, eyes narrowed.

"I'm fine," he hissed, turning and abruptly walking away.

"Hey! Who got your panties in a bunch you silver haired old geezer!"

"Hayner! Don't be mean!"

"_He's _the one being rude, Olette!"

"Um, maybe we should just leave him alone..."

"But if he's sad, we should ask him what's wrong. And his hand is hurt Pence!"

Riku stopped.

Hayner, Pence and Olette. The people that Diz had based Roxas's Faux friends on in the Twilight Town that _he _had helped trap the blonde in. The real Hayner, Pence and Olette were Sora and Kairi's friends. Now they were standing behind him.

_Really, I just can't catch a break. _

"Hey, what's your name?" asked Olette, walking forward to touch Riku's arm, staring at his hand with concern. The silverette jerked away, snarling.

"I _said _I'm _fine. _Now leave me alone!" he snapped.

Olette jumped back, surprised, and a little hurt.

"Come on Olette, he's not worth our time," growled Hayner, taking her by the arm while glaring at Riku.

"If he wants to be left alone, we should leave him," concurred Pence.

Olette looked unsure, but nodded and turned away from the silverette. Riku heard the sounds of their retreating footsteps and his tensed body relaxed.

They hadn't recognized him. Not that he'd been totally expecting them too, after all, he'd never met them before, but who knew? Sora had run into them when he was looking for him and Kairi, so maybe he had described Riku to them. It would be horrible, he thought, if they _did _recognize him, and started asking him questions he'd really rather not answer. Most of them about a certain brunette he'd rather not talk about.

Still, he felt a little bad about being so mean to Olette. It had been nice of her to ask how he was doing, and bold too. Riku could only imagine how the scowl on his face must look to others, he probably wasn't the most welcoming person, so it had taken a lot of courage to come up to him like that.

That boldness....in such a sweet looking girl....reminded Riku of someone.

In fact, all three of them reminded him of certain someones.

He half turned, looking behind him through half open eyes.

Olette was smiling and laughing, talking animatedly to Hayner, who had a fixed scowl on his face. Pence skipped beside him, squishing his face with his palms into a ridiculous expression, obviously some weak attempt to make his grumpy friend laugh.

Riku jerked back as if he had been slapped and spun away as an unwelcome memory bubbled to the surface.

"_How am I gonna face everyone?!" asked Riku, looking away from his best friend. _

"_Like this!" laughed Sora, squishing his face into a ridiculous expression. _

Riku closed his eyes as he walked faster and faster, breath quickening as he ran away from the memories that attacked him. Memories of him, and his friends....his friends that had been lost to him.....

Riku would never admit it, but he felt _alone. _The silver-haired warrior didn't get close to many people. He wasn't even that close to his family. And now, he'd lost the two people he could get close to.....

_Everything...._

Riku staggered down the street, wobbling into an abandoned alleyway and collapsing onto the ground, leaning against the wall with his head in his bleeding hand.

_Everything...is just too much. _

_Is this what my life is going to be from now on? _

_This hell? _

_This lonely, lonely hell....._

"_See my head aches from all this thinkin'_

_Feels like a ship God, God knows I'm sinkin'_

_Wonder what you do and where it is you stay_

_These questions like a whirlwind, they carry me away... _

_  
Who will bring me flowers when it's over_

_And who will give me comfort when it's cold_

_Who will I belong to when the day just won't give in_

_And who will tell me how it ends and how it all begins......_

_I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_I'm only human" _

**Well, how was that? Tell me how I did with Riku because I don't like him and therefore he is hard to write for.  
Also, tell me about the song lyrics. I really like this song for Riku, especially the 'I'm only human' part. :)  
Review my friends! Hopefully the next update will be soon! (Probably not though *grins sheepishly*)**

**xoxo, natcat5 ;p**


	3. The Trick to Life

**Okay, I have no decent reason for this horrifyingly late update. In all honesty, I finished it about a week ago, and I then I sent it to my beta and got the reply back about stuff to improve on and while I agreed with it all I was just like...blech. I just didn't feel like looking at this chapter again. I was tired of going over it again and again. Every time I tried to make the changes I ended up watching Hetalia-Axis Powers instead (one of the most hilarious animes ever. It has the countries of the world personified as people. It's so win! I could rant about it for hours....lmao, Canada has a pet polar bear!). But anyways, I forced myself to get this out. **

**I'm just going to warn you, this is an OC chapter, but please, please, please give it a chance and read it. People tend to dislike OCs because they have no backstory or real depth to the character. Well, here's the backstory. So please, give it a chance and read the whole thing. Pretty please? **

**Major thanks to my Beta Lord Fortune, who is like, the Guru of Character Development. **

***Disclaimer **

**I guess I pretty much own most of this chapter. Not the song of course, and not the 'Unlocker' and whatnot either. **

**The Trick to Life **

"_I hate my work_

_But I'm in control_

_I'm fearless now_

_But it cost my soul_

_Save yourselves_

_The moon is full_

_Under its power_

_Gravitational pull_

_Blood red lips_

_They shake like leaves_

_You're flesh and blood_

_But what's underneath?" _

Killer_ by __**The Hoosiers **_

Pain is just a message.

This was something that had been grilled into his brain from an early age. Pain was just a message. Nothing else. It was just a memo sent from your brain, telling you the obvious: that your body had been hurt. You could choose to ignore the message, put it on file for future viewing, and not pay attention to it. That's what you should do. That's what strong people do. Life was full of pain, and you couldn't afford to let it side track you.

Not when you were destined to rule the world.

'_To be weak is the worst thing in this world.'_

_**Crack! **_

_He fell to the floor, a red welt fresh on his face. He clutched at it, glaring up at his father with hateful, violet eyes_

'_I'll die before I have a weakling for a son.' _

_**Crack! **_

_He stood up quickly, blood running down his arm from the fresh cut along his shoulder. _

'_Weakness is not something I will tolerate. A prince does not have time to whinge over pain." _

_**Crack! **_

_He was unable to stop himself from gasping as the whip sliced across his chest. And he cringed at his mistake, waiting for the harsher blows that were sure to result from his show of weakness. _

'_Pathetic. And you expect to rule Mundo Del Perso? Please. At this rate, your snivelling little sister will surpass you. At least she looks halfway decent and not like a multicoloured abomination. You sicken me. You can't expect to command respect as prince looking like _that."

_**Crack!**_

"_Not only can you not afford pain, you also cannot afford imperfections. There is no place for them. You must be perfect." _

_Had to be perfect. _

Myris opened his eyes, banishing away the dream world formed of his memories. The smell of smoke and incense was all around, he scrunched up his nose in distaste. Moving up his cloak so that it covered his mouth and nose, he sat up from the old chair, ignoring the harsh waves of pain that wracked his body. Myris reached for the cane by the chair, using it to lever himself to his feet, sending another wave of pain through him. The former Moon Prince gritted his teeth as he shambled across the room, his body throbbing with each step.

There was a shuffling side from the other end of the room, and a girl emerged from a pile of blankets, white hair in disarray.

"Master Myris! You're awake! Let me help-,"

"Shut up," snarled Myris, his voice harsh and distorted. He glared at the girl through his single violet eye and she cringed, averting her eyes from Myris, legs shaking.

"Go get me some water," he spat. The girl jumped and ran out of the small room, into another.

Myris watched her hatefully. He hated it. Hated having to rely on a little albino reject like this. It was sickening, for a prince of Del Perso to be reduced to this.

But he had no choice.

Thanks to the Night Order.

Myris gritted his teeth again as another wave of pain swept through his body.

They had tried to break him into a blubbering mess, making it so that he would never be a threat, or a liability, again. He had gone from being one of the Dark Order's greatest assets, to their greatest failure and a disgrace to them. And he had been punished accordingly.

The girl scrambled back into the room, carrying a bucket of sloshing water. She struggled under its weight, and set it before Myris.

"H-here you go My lord. Would you like me to help you to your se-,"

"Leave," spat Myris. "Get out. Now."

The girl jumped, red eyes wide, before bowing hastily and bolting out of the room. Myris curled his lip scornfully as she watched her retreating back. Pitiful little wretch. She should be put out of her misery. People like her only weakened Del Perso. He'd get rid of them all once he became ruler.

But, until then, until he could get his full strength and power back, until he could get revenge on the Night Order, until he could overthrow Fawn and her little light-bearing _pet. _That pathetic key-waving creature, the so called hope for Del Perso. Oh how he couldn't wait to destroy that smug little bastard sitting on _his _throne. It would be so _satisfying _to kill him....

Until then, he had to-as much as it sickened him-_rely _on them. The weak and down-trodden, the outcasts, the disgruntled citizens of Del Perso whom nobody cared about. Whom nobody looked twice at except to scoff at. It was here, in the slums of Della Luna, that Pe-Lua Myris would stage his comeback. Would recuperate in secret. Would gather information, would gather strength, and then....

_Take control of what was rightfully his. _

Myris looked down kneeled down by the bucket of water, once more, ignoring the pain that wracked his wrecked body. He scooped up some water with his hands and drank it gratefully. The water was surprisingly clean for the slums. The albino girl was pretty good at finding stuff like that; perhaps it came from living on the streets for so long.

Myris looked at his hands as he went to scoop up more water, eyes narrowed in anger as he observed them. They were covered in bandages, to hide the grotesque scars that came from having ones hands forced under scalding coals. His fingers drooped into a claw like form, the joints protruding grossly; a product of having every finger broken. The former prince stared at his face in the bucket of water, smiling grimly at the reflection that greeted him.

His once handsome, cunning face was riddled with scars, a huge, deep one running down through his right eye socket, which was missing the eye. The left one drooped down permanently, a scar curling from the corner of the eye, down his face, and up to his ear. Parts of his face were also scarred by burning, as were his neck, arms, legs, back, and numerous other places, curtesy of a certain Light-wielding _bitch. _He hated her just as much as he hated that Unlocker hair hadn't grown back from being scorched off_ by her _and he hid his scarred and partially bald head under a wrapping of cloth. More scars stretched across his face, making him look years older, and terrifying to gaze upon.

His face was a mess, an unsymmetrical mess of scar tissue and burns. The ultimate punishment for a prince hell-bent on perfection.

The Night Order did not respond well to failure, especially when said failure resulted in the hated Moon Warriors gaining possession of the fabled Unlocker. Some of them had even gone as far as to suggest that Myris had let the boy fall into his sister's hands on purpose, retaining some loyalty to Della Luna, and betraying the Night Order. While it was true that Myris had never been particularly _loyal _to the Night Order (he was loyal to one person only, himself), he would have rather given his right foot than do _anything _that would help that goddamn throne-stealing little sister of his.

Oh god, how he hated her. He hated her with every fibre of his being. Her and her new _prince. _It was all their fault, the two of them. Fawn for stealing his rightful place as ruler and the Unlocker for getting in his way and then causing him to be tortured and crippled by the Night Order. The two of them...he would make him suffer...he would make his sister beg for mercy before he killed her and the Light-bearing Unlocker....him...him he would kill slowly. Slowly, and in the most excruciating manner possible. The Key-wielder should enjoy his throne, and his life, while he could, because they would both be taken from him. They would both be taken....painfully.

Myris gritted his teeth as he took another drink of water, hating the way his crippled body made his hands shake as he did.

This was all _her _fault. She was the one who had taken it all away from him. It was supposed to be _his! _Right from the beginning, it had always been meant to be his....

"_Yes, this is my son, Prince Myris. He has shown great promise in his training to become the next Moon King. Despite his...oddities, I believe he will make a great ruler, given he continues on this path." _

_He stifled a smile, watching his Father's guests appraise him. Their cold eyes raked his form, searching him for weakness, for something that could lead to Della Luna's downfall. He revealed none. His armour was impenetrable. His Father had trained him well, trained him to be perfect, the perfect ruler. _

_Unlike _someone _he knew. _

_His sister was a ways away, sitting on a chair in a corner, her wolf sitting at her feet and staring up at its master worriedly. The girl looked like she was about to cry as she stared at the guests, most likely wishing that they would look at _her. _But they never would, except with contempt. She was weak, she let her emotions show, she felt pain, she was not _perfect. _The more Myris looked at her, the more he realized how..._unperfect _she was. She had so many flaws, so many it sickened Myris to look at her. No one would ever consider her to rule, no matter how much she wished it. _

_Because it was Myris that would become King. _

_It was Myris that would rule. _

_His imperfections...his oddly coloured hair, his short stature, had been a concern at first, but Myris had proven himself. Though he was only ten years old, he'd proven to his Father that he could stand pain, that he could overcome his imperfections, that he could wield the shadows, just like him. _

_He _would _be King. _

_He ignored his twin sister's eyes glaring angrily at him as he soaked in the attention he was getting. Ignored her jealous and hateful stares. Because, really, what did it matter? A pathetic girl like her would never amount to anything. _

_Fawn would never rule. _

* * *

Yes, that's what he had thought. He had thought his position was secure, that his pitiful little sister would never even be considered.....

Myris gritted his teeth.

And then.....

* * *

_Myris walked along the passageway, Koru trotting at his feet, tongue lolling out of his mouth. _

_Everything was coming together for the Prince, it seemed. King Luciano had been a great, strong leader in his day, but Luciano was sickening, growing weaker every day. He was having trouble summoning Lupisomra to combat the vast amounts of Gattigo coming forth. It was worrisome for most, and the people of Della Luna wondered if the King would ever get better, and if he could truly combat the Night Order in his state. It was worrisome for most, but for Myris, it was a window of opportunity. _

_His Father's weakness presented Myris with a prime situation. Why couldn't he, Myris, take control of Della Luna's affairs and allow his Father some rest? He may not be able to summon Lupisomra, but he could control the shadows well enough, and he was already a powerful figure in Del Perso, despite being only sixteen. Why couldn't he take over the throne? A land was only as strong as it's King, and currently, Luciano was at the weakest he had ever been. His Mother couldn't run the country alone, she was much too frail for that, and didn't command the respect that her husband did. _

_Yes, Myris would present this matter to Kejiro, the closest thing to a court adviser Lacia Della Luna had. The Reale Lialaluna were the only humans living in the palace, and with his Father ill, Kejiro was the only obstacle that Myris had to get pass to secure the throne. _

_As Myris neared his Father's room, he noticed a picture on the wall. _

_It was crooked. _

_The Prince stared at it, eyes narrowed, before reaching over and correcting it, a smile of satisfaction gracing his face before he continued walking. _

_Myris hated things like that, things that were off center, things that weren't symmetrical, things that weren't _perfect. _Imperfections were intolerable, everything should have perfect equilibrium, otherwise, what was the point of its existence? _

_Weakness, imperfections, they were intolerable. _

_They had to be destroyed, or removed. _

_Right now, his Father was a weakness that had to be removed. _

_Myris stopped in front of Luciano's door, surprised to see that Kejiro wasn't sitting guard outside like he usually was. _

"_Koru, where's Kejiro?" growled the Moon Prince, staring distastefully at his guardian. The wolf looked up at its master through a fringe of fur, smiling. _

"_Koru smells Kejiro inside the King's room Master Myris, and the Queen too, but not the King," said Koru cheerfully. Myris resisted the urge to hit to the wolf for being so damn happy. Lupisomra were supposed to be emotionless, brutal killing machines. Emotions only got in the way. True, Guardians were made to have some emotions, so that they could feel loyal and protective enough to properly guard their wards, but Koru's overgushing happiness was ridiculous. Shaking away these thoughts, Myris stared contemplatively at the door, wondering why Kejiro and his Mother were inside. The Prince turned once more to his wolf. _

"_Can you hear if there's talking, and what's being said if there is?" he growled. _

_Koru paused and then nodded, ears erect. After a moment, the wolf began speaking. _

"_Kejiro says...'are you sure about this my lady' and Her Majesty says 'Yes, quite sure.' And Kejiro says 'But neither of you have never taken interest in her before' and Her Majesty says 'But in this present situation, I believe she is better suited for the task than my son' Hey! That's you Master!" _

"_Keep going," hissed Myris. Koru pouted, but obliged. _

"_Kejiro says '....weaker than him.' Um, and the Queen says 'But her character has much more promise. I'd trust her with this land completely. Myris is too self-absorbed, he doesn't care for people. He can't run this land. All this time, I should have been training Fawn instead of being content with my husband training Myris. That boy may not be weak, but he'd let the people of Della Luna starve if he thought they were useless. He cares only for power. That is not the ruler this land needs. There needs to be balance, like how Luciano and I balance each other out. I think Fawn could do well, provided we find her a proper man to give her some strength.' Oh...um...and...and Kejiro says 'And you could not find Myris a girl?' and Her Majesty....Her Majesty laughed and said 'If the girl had so much as a single flaw, my son would murder her on the spot.' ......And Kejiro says-," _

"_That's enough!" spat Myris, wacking Koru viciously before stalking away. The wolf whinged, but scurried after his master. _

_So they planned to pass him over, eh? Planned to pass him over and give his throne to that horrid, disproportional __**bitch. **_

_He'd show them. He'd show them who was 'not the ruler this land needs'. They planned to place his useless sister on the throne? Well, he'd yank it out from under her royal ass. He'd take what was rightfully his. _

_But how...._

_Myris stormed through the castle, fuming. He stalked onto the parade grounds, glaring at the training Lupisomra until they moved out of his way. _

_He stopped beside one, whom he knew to be a Pack Leader. _

"_You, Lupisomra," he snarled. The wolf turned its cold, expressionless eyes towards the Prince, dipping its head slightly in acknowledgement. "Your Highness," it said coolly. "Where was the Night Order last spotted," snapped Myris, impatient and angry. The wolf looked at the prince with mild surprise. "May I ask why his Majesty-," _

"_Just answer the damn question!" snarled Myris. _

_The wolf blinked and nodded. "Patrols of the Dark Orders warriors were last seen on the outskirts of the small village Natreyu, south of this palace," said the wolf. _

_Myris smiled grimly and turned away, glaring up at the palace, and at the high tower where he knew his parents' room to be. _

'_You think you can get away with this? You think you can insult me, dishonour me, humiliate me, and give my birthright to an undeserving little imperfect slut? I'll show you, I'll bring that palace's walls down around your head' _

_Myris glared through narrowed violet eyes at the form of his Mother, silhouetted in the window. _

'_...And I'll get you first.' _

His traitorous Mother had conspired against him, planned to take his throne and give it to that goddamn sister of his. It had been unforgivable. An atrocity against him. He had had his throne snatched out from under him. And so, he had gone to the Night Order, thinking that they could give him the power he would need to overthrow his treacherous family and cease control of Della Luna. Once he did that, he could take care of the Night Order themselves. Myris could care less about the heart of the world or whatever, as long as he had power, as long as he ruled, he was content.

But he had messed up. He had failed in the eyes of the Night Order. And had been punished severely, putting a serious damper in his plans.

Yes, the Night Order took no prisoners did they? Killed Koru, broken Nila and Kasumi and everything. They had also broken both his legs, which had healed badly, and now the once mighty Myris was crippled and could barely walk. He couldn't even move without feeling pain, thanks to those Light-inflicted burns, which hurt only marginally less than the day he got them.

It was a good thing he'd been taught to tolerate pain.

Being a cripple had put a serious damper in his plans to take over Mundo Del Perso, but Myris was certain that his condition was only temporary. That with enough magic, enough power drawn from the shadows, he could reverse it, and seek revenge on all that had driven him to this.

Myris stood up, leaving the water on the floor, he hobbled over to the makeshift door, which was nothing but a cloth hanging over an opening, and leaning heavily on the wooden cane.

Myris moved the curtain aside, looking out at the bustling world of Mundo Del Perso.

It was a rat hole of pestilence and patheticness. The downtrodden people scrambling over each other and repeatedly stabbing each others back in order to scrape together a life for themselves. They citizens of Della Luna were barely able to survive.

But that was war.

The constant battles between the Night Order and the Moon Warriors had left the land scarred and unsuitable for growing things. They had ruined crops, killed livestock, and sent Della Luna spiralling down into poverty. Times were rough for the Kingdom, and Myris knew that discontentment ran rampant among the people.

However, Myris had been hearing different talk of late. Apparently, in the areas of Della Luna closer to the palace, conditions had been vastly improved upon. The new Moon Prince apparently was taking steps to improve the situation of the citizens of Della Luna. Myris had heard, via his various followers, that this Prince was much more merciful than any other member of the royal family, and that he had been taking many steps to making life more comfortable for the people of Della Luna. Many were grateful for it, and the new Prince had many admirers and people who respected him, but on the other side, there were many who resented his 'kindness', believing that leniency and an over-concern for the people would make Della Luna weak. It was people like this that Myris found and coerced to join. Persuaded them that perhaps, a new regime was in order, that perhaps it was time for a more powerful, ruthless ruler to take the place of his sister and her little Light-bearing Unlocker.

Myris's time was coming.

And he couldn't wait.

"_It's alright to scream_

_I'm screaming too_

_Why'd you think I do the things I do?_

_For shadows haunted me like ghosts_

_So I became what I feared the most_

_I conduct fear like electricity_

_A manmade monstrosity_

_Don't turn out the lights_

_Kiss yourself goodnight cause there's a killer_

_And he's coming after you_

_Kiss yourself goodnight_

_Tonight 'cause there's a killer and he's coming after you" _

**Okay so, I'm pretty happy with this chapter over-all. I think I explained Myris's character really well. **

**To be honest, I'm not really expecting reviews for this chapter.....I don't think I ever got a single review for an OC chapter in DSOTM. I'll be happy if I just get one review. **

**The next chapter is one I'm sure you're all excited for. It centers around a certain 'Unlocker' and it's the last of the 'Reflection' chapters that are more like preludes than anything. It should be out sooner than this one was, though because I won't get alot of reviews for this chapter it may take some time for me to get started. **

**Reviews....would be nice though....**

**xoxo, natcat5 ;p **


	4. Wake Up

**ZOMG. I'm NOT DEAD!  
I am so sorry, life has been full of crap. You know, it's that time in school right before exams when they pile on all the end of the year projects....T_T Plus my Papa has been having some serious health issues. Like, has been in the Intensive Care Unit in Hospital for a month issues. While that's upsetting, it also mean all my family is constntly there, and I'm stuck babysitting a two-year-old hellion. **

***Note-I HATE KIDS AGE 2-5  
I STRONGLY DISLIKE KIDS AGE 7-9 **

**6-year-olds are cute :3 **

**Anyways, here's the chapter! I apoligize again! Besides family issues, and school, you can also blame Final Fantasy Dissidia (which I just got! It's so flipping fun! Like more fun thatn words can describe! And the theme is performed by a Canadian band!) It's the last of the Reflection chapters (yay!) and....it's chock full of angst. I warn you, when I was writing this I almost drowned in all the woe and started chocking on the melancholy. **

**Thanks to my Beta, the ever awesome Lord Fortune :D **

***Disclaimer, same dealio. I don't own KH, just my original world and original characters. I also don't own the song or the band!**

**Wake Up **

"_I'm standing on a stage  
Of fear and self-doubt  
It's a hollow play  
But they'll clap anyway...._

_I'm living in an age_  
_That calls darkness light_  
_Though my language is dead_  
_Still the shapes fill my head_

_I'm living in an age_  
_Whose name I don't know_  
_Though the fear keeps me moving_  
_Still my heart beats so slow..."._

My Body is a Cage _by __**The Arcade Fire **_

_Another day...._

Sora lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling through heavily lidded eyes. It was high above him and pitch black, with out even the smallest chips in it to reveal the stonework beneath.

Pitch black.

Darkness.

Sora closed his eyes, clenching them tight. Maybe if he closed his eyes tight enough, he'd see stars, little pinpricks of light, which would break through this sea of Darkness.

But behind his closed eyelids, the Darkness remained strong and unbroken.

Shivering, Sora opened his eyes again, blinking the dark blue orbs once before sitting up.

_Just another day..._

Sora stared at the door, directly across from his bed. It was closed, and no light peeked through it, not even from underneath the door or at the sides.

This was his room. A room of darkness, befitting to his new persona.

The floor was black, the ceiling was black, the sheets were black with silver lining over a black-framed bed.

Black, the colour universally associated with Darkness.

And he was surrounded by it.

Trapped by it.

Hemmed in on all sides.

Sora fought the urge to close his eyes once more, succumb to sleep and let his tumultuous thoughts melt away. There was a time that the dream world, chaotic as it could be, was an escape from the real world. The many, many days fighting Heartless, the fruitless searches for his friends, the fact that his home was gone...there were days when Sora actually _felt _it. The hopelessness of his situation. The crazy turn his life had taken. On days like those, sleep came to welcoming arms, and dreams were a glorious escape from reality.

Nowadays, however, dreams were a horrific time.

Sora had always had unusual dreams, always. From the time he was a toddler, he'd had strange dreams. He couldn't remember them now, not perfectly, but he knew they'd contained...magic. Light. Much of the wonder that his amazing journeys around the worlds had had. They were amazing.

The dreams in the months leading up to his original departure from Destiny Islands had been the different ones, the more ominous ones. Of world's disappearing and of being attacked by giant shadow monsters.... seeing the reflection of his own soul in the form of a mural.... The types of dreams that could be scary, but had just been odd and disconcerting at the time.

And then, there were the dreams he was having now.

His dreams had had a drop of Darkness in them before, as evident with dreams of being attacked by Heartless, and the couple of nightmares he'd had after being turned into one, but never had they been as Darkness filled and consumed by night as the ones he was having now.

He was always stuck in it, the Darkness, pinioned on all sides, trapped. Staring up, hoping to see a glimmer of light above, the tiniest sparkle to signify that there was hope, there was Light, there was _something. _

But there was nothing there.

Sometimes, he could hear voices, voices of people he once knew, once cherished, once loved. They'd call out to him, and he'd attempt to pull his way out of the Darkness, attempt to follow the voices, to find them again. But once he'd pull himself out, they'd be gone. Disappeared. Left him.

_Again. _

Sometimes, the dreams involved people dying around him. Sora lay there, unable to move, while he could hear the screams of all the people he once knew around them. Could hear them crying and pleading with him to come and save them, could hear their dying breaths.

On the real bad nights, he could feel their blood lap up against his skin.

Sora flinched and let his head fall forward into his palm.

It was getting harder and harder to function. He was the Moon Prince, and it was his responsibility to get up each day and try and help the people of Della Luna, of Del Perso, the land that he now co-ruled.

But it was so _hard. _

The people of Del Perso were.... angry, wretched, savage, pitiful, there were so many unpleasant adjectives that could be used to describe the citizens of this land.

But pitiful, perhaps, was the most accurate.

Sora had known that Del Perso, and Della Luna in particular, were in a desolate state. That the land was war-torn and people were dying at alarming rate, and that those who survived were living in horrific poverty and terror. He had known that, and that was part of the reason he had come. He had come so that he could help Fawn, so that he could help her save her home. Sora thought that, as the Keybearer, he could make a significant difference, he could _save them. _

But the people thought differently.

When he had first come to Della Luna, first walked by Fawn's side as the Moon Prince, been presented as the new Pe-Lua, the people had been ecstatic. The crowds had literally gone wild. It seemed that he represented everything that he had wished to accomplish in coming to the land. Hope, Light, a chance for happiness and victory.

His status as their savior had vanished quickly.

If there was one thing Sora had learned about the people of Del Perso, it was that they didn't like things that weren't.... of them. The people had had their hopes stomped on, their lives ruined, and lived a life of utter Darkness. They trusted no one, lived by their own methods, and depended on the Reale Lialuna out of tradition and necessity only. They didn't trust newcomers. Didn't like newcomers.

Didn't like Sora.

It was clear that Sora was an anomaly in Del Perso. From day one. He'd been absolutely shocked by the desolate nature of the world. Of the death, that stench of decay that was _everywhere. _How on the streets, rotting corpses just _sat _there, and nobody did a thing. Just walked by. How people lied and cheated and stole and just....

It was so full of Darkness. So warped and twisted.

Sora was pretty sure that, after that first day, the citizens came to hate him. After all, they had thought they were getting a strong, reliable Moon Prince with power to banish the Night Order with one sweep and unlock the heart of their world. Instead, they got a kid who had been beaten and broken by circumstance and could barely stand to leave the palace because the poverty and the disease and the death and the _pain _were too much for him to handle. The people had expected much from him, he'd been their hope, and he was letting them down.

And yet, when he'd go out in public, when he'd stand at the head of the palace with Fawn, they'd clap, they'd bow, they'd chant his name. The Lupisomra would dip their head in respect as he walked past, the Moon Warriors would do as he commanded.

Out of fear? Because they were scared of Fawn?

Because they were scared of _him? _

Because they couldn't afford to drive him away, because he, in all honesty, was their last hope?

And he was letting them down.

Every day, it took such effort to get up, to get out of bed, to _move. _It was like leaden weights were pulling him down. There was such a heavy feeling weighing down on his limbs and head and heart....

Oh, his heart.

Once his heart had been his greatest weapon, now half the time Sora wasn't sure it was still there.

That center in the middle of his chest, that place of balance between the Light and the Darkness in his body, was so numb now, so unfeeling, that Sora thought for sure that he must have become a Heartless in his sleep one of these nights. Maybe he was actually a Nobody, confusing the real Sora's memories for his own.

_Nobodies..._

_Roxas...._

Sora winced, and clutched his chest, hissing in pain.

Yes, usually his heart was just an unfeeling mass, except on the rare occasion he _remembered. _

Those people.

The one that he usually remembered first was Roxas, his blonde, blue eyed Nobody. The one people usually pegged as quiet and serious, until you got to know him and realized he was as sarcastic and insane as a certain red-haired pyromaniac he used to spend so much time with.

And Sora missed him.

Contrary to belief, Sora wasn't all rainbows and sunshine, he had his moments, he had his times of Darkness when he felt doubt, and he'd come to depend on Roxas to drag him out of a slump with sarcasm, humour, and lewd jokes. The Nobody who Sora had always admired, whom he had always thought was so much stronger than himself. Roxas, the one who supposedly didn't have a heart, had made the ultimate sacrifice, had given up his whole life, to search for meaning to his existence, to find out if his cause was right. He'd left everything to find Sora. And Sora thought Roxas was one of the bravest people he had ever known because of it.

And now he was gone.

Roxas, his other half, the part that completed him, had disappeared, vanished, left him.

Left him.

There could be no other explanation. What else could have happened? Sora had been dying...and Roxas had left him. That's what had happened right? The Nobody had left him....

Left him after he'd been mortally injured.

Like Riku.

Another twinge went through Sora's normally catatonic heart. This one was violenter, angrier, and was more of a physical stab of pain than the emotional one that thinking about Roxas left.

Riku and Sora had been friends since...shit, since forever. There was no other way to describe it. Sora couldn't remember when they hadn't been together. They might not have been friends right off –in fact, Sora distinctly remembered their first meeting resulting in him with a face full of sand and one less toy then he'd come to the beach with- but Riku had always been there, they'd always been right by each other's side.

Until the Keyblade.

Sora had been mad at Riku at first. Mad at him for going into the Darkness, for betraying them and giving into his own dark desires. He'd been furious that Riku had put...had put their other friend in such danger. He'd been mad, but then, he'd been distraught. The Keyblade was actually Riku's, and Sora had stolen it. He had. He was a thief. He'd never given it much thought before –after all, the Keyblade had come to _him_- but due to certain events, Sora was feeling worse and worse about the whole situation.

Sora didn't blame Riku. Not one bit. The brunette had been a terrible friend. He'd stolen something that had rightfully belonged to the other, he'd stolen the grandeur and the glory that could have been Riku's.

Yes, Riku had his own Keyblade, one that he had made himself, but....still, Riku had every right to be mad. He'd had every right to want back what was his...every right to leave Sora there.

Sora wasn't mad at Riku....he was mad at himself.

If Sora had been a better friend, he would have noticed how discontent Riku was, how Riku wasn't happy...If Sora had been a better friend, then maybe he would have talked to Riku, and they could have talked it out, and he could have made Riku understand, and then, he wouldn't have...wouldn't have....

And the worst part was that Sora was still being a terrible friend, right at that moment, even though he was so far away from Riku. Because Sora was still holding on to that one thing that Riku desired.

The Keyblade.

It was still Sora's, and he had no idea why. The Darkness that was within him made his head pound and his body ache every day, and yet, the Keyblade came when summoned. It still sprang into his palm in a brilliant flash of _Light. _The numerous keychains adorned his body in dark, menacing tattoos. He could use it. He could use the Keyblade and all its forms and he was the fucking prince of a world almost completely consumed by Darkness.

And Riku lost the Keyblade by simply trying to use Darkness to help his friends. To use it, instead of light, to help....her.

Sora was a terrible friend.

And it made his heart ache, like a red hot coal was being forced into the center of it.

Yes, thinking about Roxas and Riku made Sora's heart hurt, made it feel things. Sometimes, he'd think about them just to get that feeling, to pierce through the numbness that had become way too familiar in the past...months? Years? Sora didn't know how long it had been.

So long....It had been so long since then....

Since he'd seen them all....

Her.....

Sora winced and cut off the thought right there. The brunette didn't remember often, and when he did, it was of Roxas and Riku. Sometimes the King, sometimes Donald and Goofy, but never anyone else. He wouldn't allow himself to remember, to think of, anyone else. To think of, that one particular person.

Because it was just too painful for him to bear.

"Master Sora?"

Sora looked down and over the side of his bed as he heard a soft, but deep voice coming from the floor area. He blinked slowly, looking down at the creature sitting there.

A Lupisomra, made especially for him as his guardian. Fawn and Sora had summoned her together, as a trial for Sora harnessing Dark magic. But the wolf hadn't...turned out quite right.

She was small, not slim like Fawn's wolf was, but petite. She was lean, and built more like a cougar than the bulky, muscular physique of the Shadow Wolves. Her eyes were a silvery colour, with the slightest hint of blue at its depth, completely unlike the dark blacks, browns, and occasionally reds and yellows of the eyes of the other wolves. Her most striking feature, however was her fur.

Her fur was silvery white, a colour unheard of among Lupisomra. They always came in dark colours, browns, blacks, dark grays, but never the bright white with a silvery hue that Sora's wolf was. She constrasted greatly with the other wolves, and she tended to stay close to Sora's side. There were many rumours circulating around Della Luna about the unusual nature of the Pe-Lua's wolf.

More rumours among many.

"Are you alright Master Sora? Did you have a nice nap?" asked Kala, tilting her head slightly as she regarded her master. Sora stared at his guardian with a slightly vacant blue eyed gaze. "I'm fine. Yes I did, thank you Kala," said Sora, in a voice that sounded empty and devoid of emotion, even to his own ears.

The teen slid off his bed and walked towards the door, opening it and stepping out into the hallway.

The hallways and corridors of Lacio Della Luna were dimly lit, with diminishing candles along the walls providing the only Light. The halls used to be kept alight with magic, but now, with the King sick and Fawn away, they'd had to make due with candles.

Sora inclined his head slightly as he heard footsteps behind him. The Prince turned, watching as a tall man dressed in silver armor walked towards him, black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Good afternoon, Lord Pe-Lua," said the Moon Warrior, bowing stiffly before the brunette.

_Is it afternoon? How can you tell? There's no sun here, it's always night. _

"Good afternoon, Captain Remus," said Sora, "Has anything occurred with the Night Order recently?"

The captain nodded. "We received a messenger from Lady Sa-Lua's party. Oca Atura was seized. Several Gattigo were destroyed in the process. It is a great victory."

Sora had the vaguest idea of what Oca Atura was, and knew it had something to do with a lake, but he didn't know much else about the land. Fawn had taken some forces there a few days ago, as the land was apparently an important strategic point, directly in between the lands of Della Luna and the lands procured by the Night Order. Hopefully, it could be used as a base to launch attacks against them.

"Any news from the Moon Warriors sent to The Border_?" _asked Sora, remembering that the Night Order had been pressing particularly hard on that area lately. The captain's face turned grim. "We have received no word from them, my Lord. We don't have enough Lupisomra to send one to check."

Sora's face remained impassive. "Oh. Well, when Lady Fawn returns, she'll be able to summon some Shadow Wolves. They'll be able to discover news on the warriors."

The corner of the captain's mouth gave an imperceptible twitch and Sora stiffened, knowing exactly what it was that he was thinking.

_You're the Pe-Lua, why can't you summon them? _

_Because I'm a failure, _thought Sora with passive resignation. "How is the situation among the villages of Della Luna?" he asked changing the subject while pursuing a topic that was his personal utmost concern.

Captain Remus shrugged. "The same as always. They are a wretched lot, turning on each other for everything. More cropland has been destroyed of late, so they're even more vicious than usual, fighting over the last scraps of food. It is quite pitiful, you shouldn't worry about them. There are more pressing matters, which you'd be aware of if you came out of your quarters more often," he said admonishingly.

Sora felt coils of hot rage curling in his stomach, and his vision blurred as he found himself seizing the captain by the throat and lifting him up into the air.

"Don't speak to me in such a disrespectful manner," he growled, lidded eyes looking menacing and black under the dim lights of the palace. "I am your Moon Prince, and what I do, and what I worry about has nothing to do with you. Know your place. Nor should a captain be so dismissive of the subjects that he protects. The role of the Moon Warriors is not just to fight the Night Order, but also to protect the citizens of Della Luna. You'd do well to remember that, before I'm forced to remove you."

Captain Remus's eyes bulged as he stared down into the Prince's dark eyes, made more sinister by the dark tattoos that framed them.

"Do you understand?" asked Sora, tightening his grip on the captain's throat.

"Y-yes My Lord Pe-Lua," stammered Remus nervously.

Feeling like all the strength had been sucked out of him, Sora lowered Remus to his feet, feeling dizzy and weak. He felt like this everytime he had those flashes: flashes of anger, violence, of qualities he'd never possessed in such magnitude before. He had suspicions that it was the Darkness, the Darkness coming out in these small doses of rage. Letting the Darkness take him over like that left his mind and body drained and made him feel like a Possessor or a Hover Ghost had hit him. Sora wanted to turn right around and head back to his room for the rest of the day. But he couldn't, not after what the Captain -disrespectful as it had been- had said.

"Glad you understand," mumbled Sora, blinking owlishly, "Anything else to report?"

The Captain was massaging his throat, looking away from his Prince to hide the resent and anger in his eyes.

"I believe not your Majesty," he said calmly, "His Highness the King's condition has worsened somewhat; Kejiro and some handmaidens are tending to him. And a prisoner was captured this morning. Nothing of true consequence."

"A prisoner?" asked Sora, a sinking feeling in his stomach as he thought of what usually happened to prisoners.

Captain Remus's lips twitched again, as if aggravated that the Prince had found an interest in something he'd said and he'd have to continue the conversation. "Yes, he was found breaking into the palace. We're holding him until Lady Sa-Lua returns, so she can question him."

Sora winced, knowing that Fawn's methods of questioning usually involved something he'd heard some of the Moon Warriors affectionately call, 'mind rape.'

"Where is the prisoner now?" asked Sora. The Captain looked surprised, and a puzzled look graced his face. He opened his mouth, apparently preparing to question his prince, when his face was suddenly wiped of emotion. It seemed that, he'd realized that that particular course of action was not the smartest.

"He is being held in the dungeons, the lowest level," said Remus bluntly. Sora nodded. "I think I'll go and interrogate him myself. Fawn will be tired when she gets back and she'll have better things to do," he muttered, have to himself. _And besides, I have to do _something _around here don't I? _

Captain Remus looked considerably surprised.

"A-are you sure? That's not usually something you do," he asked, staring at Sora incredulously. Then, his face paled and he backed up slightly, afraid he had once again invoked the Moon Prince's wrath.

"I'm sure," mumbled Sora again, eyes vacant as he turned away from the Captain and began walking towards the dungeon, Kala at his heels.

Captain Remus saluted smartly, even though his prince's back was turned, and then sprinted away, glad to be out of the presence of the unpredictable teen.

Sora walked down the dimly lit corridors of the palace, his white Guardian trotting silently behind.

_I need to make something of myself. The Night Order has been so ruthless, there hasn't been anytime to begin the search for the Heart. Fawn's trying to push them back, but they're pressing hard. It seems I'm useless until it's time to search for the Heart…_

Sora grimaced, clenching his hands into fists. He was useless. All of the duties of the Moon Prince involved using Darkness…and it was something he couldn't do. Not for lack of trying, because by now, he would do anything for Fawn, she was all he had left, but simply because his body wouldn't allow it. It barely tolerated the Darkness that Fawn had injected into his body when she saved him, inflicting him frequently with debilitating headaches and a heavy feeling in his body that sometimes made it impossible to move. He really was useless.

…_But I can't accept that. I came to help didn't I? It's the reason….I left. _

_I need to be able to help Fawn, it's why I'm here. It's all I can do. _

_"I'm living in an age_  
_That screams my name at night_  
_But when I get to the doorway_  
_There's no one in sight_

_My body is a cage that keeps me_  
_From dancing with the one I love_  
_But my mind holds the key_

_You're standing next to me_  
_My mind holds the key_

_Set my spirit free_  
_Set my spirit free_  
_Set my body free"_

**This is one of my fave songs, in the story, and in real life. For the overall story, I see it as more Sora to Kairi than Sora to Fawn, but for this chapter, well, y'know. **

**Anways, review? I'll try and get out another chapter before exams start *moan* but because I also have to _study _for exams....**

**REVIEW! Pretty please? I was happy with the reviews I got last chappie (people actually reviewed! *tears of Happiness*) but I know you guys can do better than two reviews this chapter! Come on! **

**xoxo, natcat5 ;p **


	5. Ghosts

"_Masquerading as a man with a reason _

_My charade is the event of the season _

_And if I claim to be a wise man, well _

_It surely means that I don't know _

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion _

_Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean _

_I set a course for winds of fortune _

_But I hear the voices say..." _

**Carry On My Wayward Son **_by _Kansas

**Ghosts**

Leon leaned against the wall of the foyer, staring at the opposite wall with an unreadable expression on his face.

Aerith had just run from the room, jumping with joy at discovering that Kairi's Gummi Ship had arrived. Leon had considered following her, but his realization that Yuffie would also be disembarking and he'd be subjected to a glomping he wasn't quite ready for caused him to stay put.

That, and he had some things to think over before he faced his princess.

Leon had had a lot to think about over the past 7 months, having had the pleasure of reuniting his princess with her true home, and of course, having the shock of discovering that a certain spiky-haired Keybearer had met his end. That had come as a shock, Sora's death. The youth had struck Leon as the type of boy who wouldn't die even if you killed him, one of those with the luck of the devil, impervious to harm and able to jump back up from the direst of injuries and situations with a goofy grin. That was Sora. That was the Keyblade Master.

And now, the unthinkable had happened. He died.

And it just didn't feel right.

Leon wasn't an optimist, nor was he an unrealistic person, so he knew how stupid it was to consider someone 'above' dying. To consider someone too damn lucky to meet his end so young. He knew that it was stupid to think that someone was lying, just because it seemed that Sora would never die.

So really, he should believe Riku right? There was no reason not to.

Except for the fact that Riku had once been a denizen of Darkness, and had betrayed his friends before. That made Leon uneasy, the shadows behind Riku's aquamarine eyes made the brunette stiffen and his hand automatically go to his gunblade. He didn't like Riku. At all.

Leon knew that his behavior to the silverette had been…less than platonic. In fact, it had been downright rude at times. But he didn't _like _Riku. More importantly, he didn't _trust _him.

Leon was twenty-six, less than ten years older than Riku and Kairi. If asked, he would never divulge an exact age and would dance around the subject instead, but the fact remained, he was actually quite young.

As a result, he was occasionally (though he was loathe to admit it) subjected to somewhat juvenile behavior.

Sending Riku on pointless (yes, he knew they were pointless) missions to the outskirts of Radiant Garden? Because he didn't want to see the bastard's face around _his _city. Lecturing the silverette on the purpose of the Keyblade and Keyblade Masters? Because he liked seeing the bastard squirm. Jabbing Riku where it hurt by making comments about his previous stint in the Darkness? Because he didn't trust the bastard and he wanted him to _know _it.

Leon wasn't especially prejudiced to people who had once used Darkness. Cloud Strife was one of the few people he trusted with his life in this twisted world, and the blonde had had his fair share of Darkness in his troubled life. The difference between Cloud and someone like say, _Riku _was that Cloud had never quite succumbed to the Darkness. Darkness clung to the blonde like a leech, something to do with his extremely tumultuous past, and some horrible experiments that had been done to the man in his youth. Experiments that had forever tied him to the demon that tormented him; Sephiroth. Cloud had never willingly gone to the Darkness. He'd had some iffy moments in the Olympus Coliseum, but dammit! He'd never gone to the Darkness looking for power!

And that was Leon's problem with Riku.

The brunette had had more than enough of people who sought power hungrily in his youth. When he was in the Radiant Garden army. The times of constant fighting that Leon wished to forget. True, recent years hadn't been much better, but at least he was fighting shadow creatures and not actual people.

It rested slightly easier on the mind.

Leon didn't like Riku because the bastard had gone to the Darkness willingly, got all mixed up in it, betrayed his friends, caused one of his friends (Leon's _princess _for Christ's sake!) to lose her heart. And then, causing his other friend (and a truly amazing person, in Leon's opinion) to almost lose his heart permanently in order to return it.

Apparently, Riku had then fought off the Darkness, and then learned to use it to _help _his friends, but Leon…

Leon would never quite forgive Riku for turning Sora into a Heartless that first time.

And therein, lay the true problem, no? The _real _reason Leon hated Riku with such cold fury that he'd once stolen one of Yuffie's dolls, pretended it was Riku, and dangled it upside down over a candle. (Hey, he was only twenty-six. He was still college age and was therefore allowed to do silly, petulant things every once in awhile.)

The true reason that Leon hated Riku with such a passion was because…..

Dammit.

Sora was his….

_Friend. _

Not acquaintance or battle partner, _friend. _

There were few people in this world, in _all _the worlds, that could make the claim of being Leon's friend. Aerith, Cid, _ugh _Yuffie, they were some. It had taken some time for Cloud to graduate from more than a battle acquaintance, but now he wasn't just someone he'd trust with his life on the battlefield and would discuss battle tactics with. He was also someone he'd go out drinking with in peace time and would tag team with to avoid Yuffie's fits of madness. Leon didn't know Tifa very well, but after discovering just why being in a room with her, Cloud and Aerith at the same time was _not _a good idea, he'd gained momentous respect for her as a warrior. Besides the aforementioned five, there was Quistis, Irvine, and Zell. People from his army days, his 'Squall' days, that he'd lost track of when Radiant Garden dissolved into Hollow Bastion. If he was going to be honest with himself, they were probably dead.

He'd known Aerith, Cid, Yuffie and Cloud for awhile and it had taken them all a long time to graduate from battle acquaintances, or in Aerith's case, acquaintances of a horrific event, to people Leon could trust. It took even longer for them to graduate to friends.

Sora. Sora had done it in the course of a few short meetings. A few battles. A few friendly smiles and goofy acts and a light so pure and honest that it had reminded the battle-hardened Leon that, dammit, there _was _light in the world.

And that light had been extinguished.

When Leon had first met Sora, he hadn't been able to believe that such a _little kid _was the Keyblade Master who had the fate of the universe resting on his shoulders. Leon, ever the pessimist, had thought that maybe the worlds were screwed over after all.

But after spending some time with the kid, after watching the kid clear the worlds of Heartless, save his friends, and still dance around with a smile on his face, Leon began to seriously _like _the kid. Fight battles with him and know that he could trust a _fifteen-year-old _to sufficiently cover his back. Hide a smile as the youth boasted about how he could take on _countless _enemies, and then hide a chagrined grin when he actually did. Actually laugh as he watched his old city be restored and then look at the youth who made it all happen, smiling. Always smiling.

A friend? Somehow Leon began to consider Sora that. The youth hadn't even _done _anything. He'd helped Leon in battle and saved his city, they hadn't done any 'personal' things to warrant friendship.

And yet…..

Leon sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Stupid. Stupid emotions. All worked up over one damn kid that had died in a war. It happened all the time. All the damn time.

And yet, here he was taking out his….(dammit) grief on the silver haired bastard.

Leon wondered if it was because it was Riku who had brought the horrible news. If that was why he was taking it out on him.

But he knew that wasn't the reason.

It was the look, the look in Riku's eyes when he'd walked down the plank of the Gummi Ship with Kairi in his arms. His eyes had been sunken, shadowed, grief stricken. But behind that….

Excitement? Anticipation? Something like that. Like Sora's death had brought the silverette something he had been waiting for.

Leon didn't want to automatically assume that a look he could have fabricated meant that Riku had something to do with Sora's death. But dammit, he didn't _like _Riku. The kid gave him _chills. _

No kid's eyes should be that dark, that shadowed.

Not even his had been that bad when he was eighteen.

Leon was startled out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps thundering down the passageway. He looked up as the door flew open and a familiar form leapt at him.

"Squally!" exclaimed Yuffie, nuzzling into his neck. "I missed you so much!"

Leon grimaced and held her at an arm's length. "That's Leon," he muttered grumpily, before looking over the ninja's shoulder.

Kairi stepped into the room, looking tired, with permanent bags under her eyes. Leon lips twitched, the warrior feeling the same sinking and worried feeling he always got when he saw the girl.

Ah, Kairi.

Leon really wasn't sure what to do with the girl. True, she had been pushing herself hard, training and going on missions, but there was still…Just looking at her eyes, looking at how defeated and tired she looked…

Leon knew she was only seventeen, but someone in her position couldn't constantly be moping. It was something that had been bothering the brunette for awhile now, and as he watched the girl, he could feel it accumulating. Coiling in his belly like a starving snake impatient to strike. Unconsciously, he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Princess," he said politely, moving Yuffie aside to face Kairi and nod to her. "I'm glad you've returned safely."

Kairi stiffened and stifled the urge to glare at the man. "Thank you Leon," she said politely, pushing aside the feelings that resented her being called 'Princess.'

"Is Riku back yet?" she asked, looking around the foyer of the house that they all shared for some sign that her friend had returned.

Leon stiffened. Riku. Another sense of the tension coiling within him. Between the two of them, Riku and Kairi were causing Leon more internal turmoil and more tumultuous thoughts than he had had in a long time. It was starting to build unbearable tension in the warrior, and Leon felt that if he didn't say something soon, he'd snap. He was saved from saying something just then, however, by Aerith, who walked into the room.

"Riku got back earlier this morning," said the flower girl. "He's upstairs in his room."

"What?" snapped Leon sharply, eyes blazing coldly. "How come I wasn't told?"

"Probs 'cause silverhead didn't feel like getting his head bitten off," said Yuffie, twirling on her heel and playing with her hair. "You're not very nice to him y'know," she said with an admonishing finger wag. Leon growled.

"Why don't you go say hello? You guys have been apart for awhile, haven't you?" said Aerith sweetly, placing her hand on Kairi's arm.

Kairi smiled at the woman, ignoring Leon and Yuffie bickering in the background. "Thank you Aerith, I will," said the redhead before walking a little too quickly to the staircase and all but running up them.

_Is it bad that I can't seem to stand being in a room with them all together? _Thought the Princess as she ascended the steps and walked towards Riku's rooms. _Can't stand to be in a room and be smothered by all their expectations, all their hopes and dreams for their 'princess'? Even if they don't say it, I feel it every time Aerith looks at me. She looks at me like she expects me to just be…great. It's horrible. And Leon is always assessing me with his eyes. With Yuffie it's easier, but still….._

_I don't think I'll ever call this place home._

_**xoxoxoxoxooxoxo**_

Riku looked at the mirror in his room, observing his reflection from underneath his long fringe. _Maybe I should cut my hair, _he wondered to himself, barely able to see his eyes from behind the silver curtain. The teen then fell back onto his bed with a sigh. _But it wouldn't make a difference in the grand scheme of things, now would it? Everything would stay the same. _

Riku blinked, looking up at the ceiling and the dust visible just below the light, floating in the air.

He'd returned to Radiant Garden earlier that morning, thoroughly sick of Twilight Town and all that its peppy people had to offer. He hadn't checked in with anyone but Cid, and had spent most of the morning avoiding Leon at all costs. Aerith had spotted him when he had been sneaking a sandwich from the kitchen, and he'd holed up in his room ever since, knowing that the flower girl would never lie, and if Leon asked her….

It was pathetic, hiding from the gunblade-toting bastard like this, but Riku really just wasn't in the mood. He was never in the mood, really, but his encounter with Hayner, Pence, and Olette in Twilight Town had shaken him a bit and he really needed some time to think without a grumpy brunette breathing down his neck.

Riku lifted his hand, the one he'd injured, and looked at it. He'd only cast a light cure on it, to stop the bleeding, and he'd hid it from Aerith so that she wouldn't see and insist on healing it. The skin was still missing from his knuckles and the wounds looked raw and red. One finger was slightly crooked and it looked like he might have broken it. Riku observed it with mild interest, feeling it throbbing dully, but unwilling to cast another cure. His forethoughts said that he was simply to lazy to cast the cure, but some part of him accepted the fact that he was subconsciously punishing himself. Punishing himself for sins he repeatedly told himself weren't his fault.

A knock on the door startled Riku out of his thoughts. He sat up stiffly, praying to whatever deity this particular world celebrated that it wasn't Leon.

"Riku? May I come in?"

The silver-haired teenager blew out a sigh of relief. He sat up, brushing hair away from his face. Riku winced as his raw knuckles brushed his face and he took care to hide his hand beneath the sheets despite the prickling of pain. He didn't want Kairi to see it. She'd seen enough of her loved ones blood spilled.

"Yeah, come in," he said calmly, erasing any and all emotion from his voice.

The door opened and Kairi appeared in the doorway. Riku's breath caught in his throat and he felt a momentary thrill of guilt at the girl's haggard appearance.

Kairi had permanent bags under her eyes and her blue orbs had lost the shine they once had. Her hair had been cut to the length it had been when she was fourteen, but in a different, more mature way. She no longer wore bright colour, preferring dark blues, purples and even grays occasionally. Her entire form and appearance had changed. Her innocence and naivety had vanished, been taken from her forcefully, and it was mostly Riku's fault.

In the doorway, Kairi stared at Riku for a few seconds, taking in _his_ appearance. His long silver hair was even longer, falling just short of his waist and often almost completely obscuring his face from view. Right now, his hair was brushed behind his ears, allowing Kairi to see his face, which hadn't changed much, except for being even more withdrawn then it had been in previous years. His outfit had changed a bit, but not much. It was still a combination of yellow and blue, but in a slightly different design than his other one.

"Hey," said Kairi softly walking over to sit beside Riku on the bed, sitting close so that their sides were touching. "Hey," echoed the silverette, allowing the girl to lean her head against his. "I didn't know you were back."

"I just got in," said Kairi, taking a deep breath and sighing, her eyes half-closed. "Had to escape Yuffie and them before I could get up here. It doesn't help that you're hiding," she said in a slightly teasing tone.

"Well can you blame me?" said Riku dryly. "I keep expecting Leon to murder me in my sleep!"

"He's not that bad," said Kairi with slight amusement, snuggling closer to her friend as she reveled in his company. "I don't know," said Riku doubtfully. "He's kind of an asshole."

Kairi let out a short laugh, a sound that had become foreign to her in the last seven months.

_I'm so glad that we're together again…._

"So," said Kairi shifting comfortably with a sigh, "How was Twilight Town?" Riku stiffened, his eyes narrowing at the memory of the pointless mission, but he forced himself to relax as he felt Kairi stiffen in response.

"Well, you know, there weren't that many Heartless, it was pretty easy. I'm kind of still supposed to be there though. Leon called it 'semi-permanent recon' and he never actually called me back…but….meh."

Kairi relaxed as she felt Riku do so as well, and she laughed at his disrespectful brushing off of Leon.

"So where'd you go Kairi?"

"Huh?"

"For your mission, where did you go?"

Kairi blinked a few times, before nodding to herself. _That's right, Riku left before I did…he wouldn't know where I went…_

"Hawaii," she said after a momentary pause. "With Yuffie. A….and Stitch."

"Stitch?"

"He…was a friend…of….."

An awkward silence descended on the pair and Riku felt Kairi shudder against him. He wrapped an arm around her, hugging her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. He placed his cheek on top of her hair and the two friends sat in silence, holding each other to prevent themselves from completely breaking apart.

Holding Kairi like this, consoling her over Sora's death, was something that gave Riku a horrible taste in his mouth every time he did it. Her she was, going to him for warmth and comfort and to help patch the gaping hole left in her heart by the eradication of a loved one, and he was partially responsible for that love one no longer being here.

He felt despicable.

Suddenly, the door to the room banged open. Both teens jumped slightly and Kairi instinctively snuggled closer to Riku, before jumping away violently and getting to her feet, cheeks burning. Riku's reaction was less volatile, and he calmly looked to see who had opened the door.

It was Tifa.

"Oh…" said Kairi, calming down and blowing out a breath she had been holding, "I-it's you…hi Tifa." The brunette's eyebrow went up and her eyes narrowed slightly. Kairi shifted under the look. Tifa had an uncanny ability to read people, to know what they were thinking, what they were feeling, if they were upset, if they were angry, if something amazing happened to them, everything. She could tell it all just by one look.

_It must come with always being with Cloud…_thought Kairi…_he never shows emotion outwardly…_

The redhead was significantly relieved when Tifa transferred her assessing gaze to Riku, her eyes narrowing further. Riku's eyes narrowed right back, and the two shared a small staring contest before Kairi cleared her throat loudly.

"Um…Tifa? Did you need….?"

With apparent difficulty, Tifa tore her gaze away from Riku's. She sighed slightly and tucked some hair behind her ear. She turned to Kairi, a beaming smile on her face as she walked forward to envelop the redhead in a huge hug.

"Hey Kairi? How was the mission?" she asked cheerfully.

Kairi blinked twice and then returned the hug. "It was fine, thanks Tifa," she said warmly.

Tifa (and Cloud) weren't part of the permanent Radiant Garden crew. The two of them drifted in and out of the city (or rather, Cloud drifted and Tifa followed) and Kairi hadn't spent as much time with them as opposed to the others. Kairi had met Tifa and Cloud for the first time a couple of months ago. She'd immediately taken a liking to the two, mostly because neither were considerably attached to Radiant Garden and didn't call her Princess. Cloud was always too lost in his own thoughts to question or appraise her behavior, so she never had to wear a mask around him. Tifa was the complete opposite, with the ability to read Kairi's emotions in a heartbeat, but the brunette was also very kind and insightful and easier to talk to then Aerith with out the whole Princess debacle making the conversation awkward. Kairi really liked talking to Tifa, and she liked sitting with Cloud, who was great company when you didn't want to be alone, but didn't want to talk or keep up appearances.

"When did you get here?" asked Kairi, curious as to why the brunette was in Radiant Garden.

Tifa smiled, "Just now. I hitched a ride."

"With who?" asked Riku gruffly, speaking for the first time.

Tifa blinked and opened her mouth, before closing it again. _I was about to tell him not to take that tone with me, _she mused inwardly, _I keep forgetting that I'm not a 'mother' anymore, and that Marlene and Denzel are no longer…_

"Tifa?" said Kairi with slight worry.

Tifa started a bit, before laughing slightly. "It's nothing. Don't worry. With who you asked? Well, I don't know if you know them, but I remember them from those times I ran into Sora when I was looking for Cloud…"

Both Riku and Kairi flinched Tifa's casual use of their departed friend's name.

"…Still, they're pretty memorable. I don't think you'd forget a bipedal dog and duck anytime soon."

"Donald and Goofy?" exclaimed Kairi in surprise. Tifa turned her gaze to Kairi, a wide smile on her face. "Yeah! That was them! Two weirdoes with weirder names. Cloud and I were in a town far out to the East and they're ship crash landed. They were apparently aiming for here but…missed."

"That sounds like them," said Kairi with a small smile.

Tifa smiled back. "Mhmm! Anyways, it was a good thing the town was Rocket Town. It's absolutely full of mechanics and stuff, so we got their ship fixed right away-oh, by the way, don't tell Cid we went to Rocket Town without him. He'll throw a hissy fit," said Tifa with a giggle.

"Anyways, after their ship was fixed and we found out they needed to get to Radiant Garden ASAP, Cloud and I decided to go with them and make sure their course stayed true. So here I am, and there they are. Downstairs. Waiting."

Riku stiffened. He really didn't want to meet with reminders of his past, reminders of _that _person. After all, Donald and Goofy had spent more time with Sora in those two years abroad than Kairi or Riku. Looking at them would just bring forth a bunch of unwanted feelings.

No, Riku didn't want to go downstairs.

Kairi fought to keep the friendly smile on her face as she felt her stomach drop. Her feelings were similar to Riku's but at the same time, they were conflicting with others. She didn't want to be reminded of the one she had lost, but she knew that Donald and Goofy represented only the happy memories of Sora, and seeing them would remind her more of the happy life he lived than his death.

But still, she could barely handle thinking about him. How could she handle two people that blatantly related to him?

"Kairi," said Tifa softly, startling both teens out of their thoughts. "Do you need to talk?"

Kairi blinked and then shook her head vigorously. "No," she said firmly, swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. "I'm okay. I'm fine. Let's go."

The Princess stood up and walked out the door, not looking at either Tifa or Riku, as she tried to ignore the stinging in her eyes and the heaviness in her chest.

Riku watched her go, wincing at the pangs of guilt that shot through his stomach.

_It's my fault….that she's become so closed-off. _

"You coming Riku?"

The silverette blinked and turned to Tifa, nodding once before sliding off the bed and following the brunette out of the room.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

Cloud leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest and eyes closed.

Leon sat on the couch, elbows on knees and chin resting on his clasped hands.

Aerith sat on the edge of the couch, playing with her braid in a seemingly carefree manner, but casting concerned glances towards Cloud.

And Yuffie….

"Y'know, I never quite understood how you guys could be all standing up and stuff. You're totally animals, and that's sorta weird. It's not even like you're like Red XII (this totally awesome cat-wolf thing I used to know), you're like, someone made a cartoon of a Duck and a…dog thingie and then brought them to life and here you are! It's so weird!" exclaimed Yuffie, poking Donald none-to-cautiously with her shuriken.

"WAGH! What are you doing! Don't poke me with that!" squawked the duck irritably, smacking the weapon away. Goofy rolled on his heels and his toes, hands in his pockets as he stared off into space, seemingly deep in thought.

"C'mon! I gotta see if this is a costume! Do the feathers come off or what?"

"GAH! Don't touch there!"

Leon let out something of a cross between a sigh and a groan, letting his forehead fall into his palm and massaging his temples. This day was turning into one big headache.

One of Cloud's eyes opened slightly and Aerith thought she saw it twitch, before it closed again and the blonde returned to his impersonation of a statue. The flower girl pursed her lips before turning to Yuffie and the guest she was tormenting.

"Yuffie," said Aerith sternly, "Please leave Donald alone. He's come a long way, and I'm sure he doesn't need you pestering him."

The ninja stopped chasing the white duck around the couch and pouted. "Aw, but Aerith I'm _bored. _And besides, you gotta admit, those two are seriously weird."

"Yuffie! That's not polite!"

"But it's true! You and Leon are always telling me to tell the truth, right Squally?"

"…."

"No freaking comment eh? Y'know Squally, sometimes you're a downright hypocritical chicken."

"….That's _Leon…._"

"So you don't deny that you're a hypocritical chicken?"

Cloud's eye twitched again, and one of his hands shifted upwards, as if itching to reach for the Buster Blade on his back.

Just then, finally, Riku and Kairi walked into the foyer, Riku looking grim and Kairi looking tight, trembling slightly as she tried to reign in her emotions.

Silence fell.

"Princess!" exclaimed Goofy running forward to envelop the redhead in a hug. "Gawrsh, you sure look different with your hair like that! How you been?"

Kairi smiled as the bipedal dog released her from his tight embrace. "I've been fine Goofy, thanks for asking. How have you and Donald been?" she asked, her gaze shifting to the grumpy looking Duck, whose feathers were ruffled and displaced after his scuffle with Yuffie.

"Just peachy!" spat Donald, "Considering our King is still missing!"

Kairi recoiled as if she had been slapped in the face, all the colour draining from her complexion. Riku winced visibly. The fact that King Mickey had presumably never left _that place, _and was still lost in the wretched, Darkness consumed world, had actually hurt the silverette a lot. He had been rather close to the mouse king, both of them having been trapped behind The Door together, and The King having been instrumental in Riku learning to control and utilize his Darkness. Riku didn't like to think about the King Mickey stuck in Del Perso, in all types of perilous situations.

"You haven't found him yet?" said Leon sharply, sitting up. Goofy shook his head sadly. "Nope. We haven't….Gawrsh, it's horrible, but we haven't gone back to look for him yet. King Mickey doesn't usually stay in a world y'know? He's got his own means of transportation. So we thought he would have left…"

"But he hasn't." finished Donald. "He's still on Del Perso, which is bad because there's no way the King would be in a place for that long without a reason. And if he had a reason he would have contacted us, or you, to say that he had 'business to take care of', you know, those annoying letters he sends," huffed the duck. "But he didn't, which means something's happened, which means we have to go _now._"

There was silence in the room.

_When they say we…._thought Kairi, dread filling her body, _they don't mean…_

"What makes you so sure he's still on Del Perso?" asked Cloud, speaking for the first time. Goofy shuffled on his feet, looking nervous. "Er…gawrsh, don't tell anyone this, but after King Mickey disappeared the last time, Queen Minnie, y'know, she was really worried! So, she uh….uh…."

"Installed a tracking device," said Donald impatiently. "So she would always know, at least, what world he was on. The tracking device was out of commission for a bit, but now it's back online, and it says he's in Mundo Del Perso."

Kairi had to close her eyes and take a deep breath, just at the mere mention of the name. She swallowed, trying to stop from shaking as images flashed before her eyes.

_Shadow Wolves, leaping and tearing at her…_

_Herself, torn and bloody after being attacked by the former Moon Prince…_

_Sora's back, a bloody spike protruding from it…_

_The dying light in his eyes as she fell away from him…_

The redhead jumped as she felt something around her shoulders, blinking as a single teardrop fell from each eye. She wiped them away quickly, and looked up to see Riku, with his arm around her, clutching her protectively. Kairi wanted to move away, stand by herself like she had been doing for the last 7 or so months, but….first….first she needed to force those memories down….

"So you're going after the King," said Riku, his voice steady and void of emotion. "Well that's good. You definitely shouldn't leave him there. We wish you the best of luck."

Goofy looked confused and Donald's eyes narrowed and his face (feathered and all) turned a purple-ish red colour. "WHADDYA MEAN BY THAT! YOU'RE COMING WITH US! YOU'RE THE LAST KEYBEARERS AND WE NEED YOUR HELP IN THAT CONFOUNDED WORLD! WHY ELSE DO YOU THINK WE'RE HERE?" exploded the Duck, waving his arms around for emphasis and almost taking Goofy's head off with his staff.

Kairi's heart sank and for a moment she got tunnel vision.

_They want us to come…to go back…to that place?_

"I kind of assumed that was why you're here," said Riku in the same steady, emotionless voice, "But Kairi and I will be unable to accompany you. I don't think Kairi is ready to handle going back there just yet, and I'd rather stay with her as I'm not sure just how beneficial my being there would be. Sorry. Again, we wish you the best of-,"

"That's enough," said Leon calmly, but firmly. "Do all of you mind leaving for a moment? I'd like to talk with Riku and Kairi." Riku stiffened and narrowed his eyes. Goofy, always happy to oblige, dragged a still fuming Donald out of the room. Cloud soundlessly glided after them, followed by Aerith, who gave Leon a look that clearly said 'Don't be too hard on them,' before leaving herself. Yuffie skipped after her, sending a nervous glance towards Kairi but hiding it by flashing a thumbs up. Tifa left last, looking hesitant at leaving, but finally exiting through the door after casting a reassuring glance at the teens. The door closed behind her with an audible _click. _

"I've had it up to here with the two of you!" exclaimed Leon, causing both teens to jump. "What the hell is wrong with you? The King is missing! He's missing in a world so perilous and full of Darkness that it killed the Keyblade Master! Your best-fucking-friend! The two of you little whinging children are just going to leave the Mouse King who saved both your lives and helped you to get back home there, because you don't feel up to it? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Leon marched up to the two teenagers, pushing Riku away from Kairi and staring her straight in the eyes.

"Kairi, you're a Princess. As much as you don't want to be, you are. Life will be tough, you'll have responsibility, and right now you have the responsibility to protect the world as a Keybearer. You have the responsibility to put your personal feelings behind you and do what has to be done to protect people. You have the responsibility to GET THE FUCK OVER YOURSELF AND STOP MOPING ABOUT!"

Kairi flinched and wilted beneath the brunette's gaze before forcing herself to stand upright and meet his gaze. "That's not fair!" she said sharply. "I have been doing my duty as a Keybearer! I've been protecting all the world's you send me to! And I'm sorry for 'moping about' but give some time to heal a hole ripped out of my heart!" the redhead's voice broke on the last bit, and she lost the battle against the tears that had been pushing against her eyelids.

Leon's eyes narrowed and he felt something twist within him, a jagged wound within his own heart.

_Rinoa…._

"Don't act like you're the only one who has ever lost someone," he practically snarled, "Everyone here is a victim of tragedy. But they've all moved on. They've all pressed forward to help better this world, and to help others. And they did it regardless of _time to mope_."

Despite the twinge of guilt that came from seeing the tears rolling down Kairi's cheeks, the brunette pressed on. "You've had time," he growled. "Plenty of time. And now, you have the duty to go back to _that place-,_" Kairi bit back a sob, "-and find the King!"

"That's enough!" snapped Riku, pushing his way between Leon and Kairi. "You don't have any right to yell at her like that. What do you know about what she's feeling? You can't force her to go back to that place!" he yelled, eyes flashing.

Leon's eyes narrowed and he quickly moved towards Riku, lifting the silverette up by his shirt. "Let go of me," hissed Riku.

"Not fucking likely," snapped Leon. "I'm sick of you. You're pathetic. You make excuse after excuse and it's disgusting. Get off your ass Riku! You've got no reason not to go to Del Perso, and plenty of reason _to_ go."

"No reason _not _to go?" exclaimed the silverette, wrenching himself out of Leon's grasp. "What bullshit! My best friend fucking _died _there. It's crawling with Dark creatures and even the so called 'good guys' are blood-thirsty and cruel. The world is a ticking time bomb, it can't be saved, and the only reason we'd go is The King, and he can take care of himself and Donald and Goofy are going anyways, and we're not going! All we'd do is get ourselves killed!"

Silence fell on the room, and Leon stared at the two teens with cold eyes. "Is that it than?" he said softly. "That's the reason? The real reason you don't want to go? You guys really are pathetic," he said, shaking his head.

"What the hell are you talking about now," growled Riku.

"I suppose I can sort of see your point," continued Leon, ignoring Riku's comment and seemingly talking to himself. "And personally, I'm against you going, because you're both useless and _will_ get yourselves killed, but as a fighter, and an active member in the protection of multiple worlds, I know that it is your duty to go, and I won't tolerate you sitting on your asses and pansying out _because you're scared_."

Complete silence fell in the room. Riku blinked twice, before his eyes narrowed in disbelief. "_What?" _he hissed.

"The reason you two don't want to go," repeated Leon. "It's because you're scared. You're scared that the world's too dangerous and that you're going to die or get hurt, you're scared because that's where your best friend died and you're afraid to have to relive it. And you're just generally frightened to return there and confront your ghosts."

Riku opened his mouth to say something, but found he couldn't counter what the brunette had said.

_It's true…_he thought, astounded, _I'm…I'm scared. _

Kairi stared at the ground, clutching her shirt as tears welled up in her eyes.

_Of course I'm scared! _She cried inwardly. _Of course I'm terrified. Of course I am…how could I not be? How could I not be…_

"But here's the newsflash," continued Leon. "You've got to get over it. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to freaking say it before it sinks in. _You're Keybearers. _You can't not do something because you're scared. You can't not go somewhere because something bad happened there. You can't curl up into a ball and ignore your responsibility. And responsibility doesn't mean just going on some missions Kairi. It means going on _hard _missions. Missions that make your gut churn and make you want to fall on the floor and die. Missions to the depths of Hell and beyond. You have a responsibility to go on these missions that could break you mentally, for the good of everyone. That's what Sora did. That's what Sora always did. And that's what you have to do too."

Riku didn't say anything, closing his eyes and looking away. His head turned towards the wall, he opened his eyes again.

_He's right…..he's right. That's what Sora would have done. Of course it's what Sora would have done…_

Kairi fell back onto the couch, tears streaming down her face. "I know," she sobbed, "I know, I know, I know. I'm sorry, I know, I know…" she trailed off, wiping the tears away from her face. "I know that's what he would have done," she whispered. "I know we have to go back."

_Carry on, you will always remember _

_Carry on, nothing equals the splendor _

_Now your life's no longer empty _

_But surely heaven waits for you _

_Carry on my wayward son _

_There'll be peace when you are done _

_Lay your weary head to rest _

_Don't you cry (don't you cry no more)"_

**Review. I mean, really people. I'm getting a little exasperated with this story. I try to update it first because it's the one I started first, but my -man stories have so many bloody reviewers, I would just rather write for them. **


End file.
